The Next Life Takes Memories With It
by Uni101
Summary: Akuroku! Roxas's POV - I have a feeling I'll definitely remember this year. I was intrigued with the redhead… What was that between us earlier? What was with my brothers? But most of all why does the redhead keep following me around school! Do I know him...? He seems... familiar.../ Review's please? Don't like Yaoi? Don't read! Simples!
1. Meetings

**Hi! This is my first time publishing a story on here. It's Akuroku so it contains boyxboy love and maybe some action, please don't flag!**  
**Tell me what you think of it with some reviews, please don't hate and tell me if there are things to improve on. I'd really appreaciate it thanks! Please Enjoy! ^ ^ Rating is subject to change!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will, but if I did...**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 1**

My eyes flashed open as I sat up abruptly in my bed. I was panting and my forehead had little droplets of sweat forming. Did I have a nightmare? I couldn't remember… My alarm went off, making me jump. I swear it was the most annoying noise I had ever heard in my life! And as I was just about to smash it against the closest wall, doom came crashing through my bedroom door.

"ROXAS!" "WAKEY, WAKEY!" My brothers, Sora and Ventus.

"GO AWAY YOU TWO!" I yelled back.

"Aww don't be like that Rox~" Ven whined .

"Yeah we were only having a little fun! It's your turn to make the pancakes!" said Sora.

"No it isn't! I did it yesterday, it's one of you two!"

They turned to each other with realisation, blinking at the same time and after a moment began to glare at each other and argue. I looked out the window, sighing "Another day, huh?"

Once I had finally gotten rid of my brothers, after their little argument of who was going to make the pancakes today for breakfast (It turned out to be Ven, sucker!), I got ready for school. My brothers and me (We're all 16) lived in a small house with only three small bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, a kitchen and a small seating area where we had managed to fit a small TV with a playstation 2 and a table and chairs.

Wait...How did we get this house again? I shook my head at the thought. We didn't have parents seemingly and the town we lived in was nice and calm, named Radiant Garden. Today we were starting our second year in Radiant Garden high school, however I don't remember the first…strange.

I put on my uniform, restyling it to my taste in the mirror before heading down the stairs with my school bag, hearing my brothers arguing again.

"I'm telling you! You're using too much Ven!" Sora yelled.

"No I'm not! The more the better!" They were already dressed and I got the plates out the cupboard, setting them on the table yawning.

"Do you two ever shut up?"

"Roxas~ he started it!" Sora said in one of those annoying whiny voices.

"I don't care! Let's just eat and go. You done Ven?" I craned my head to him and sat at the table.

"Sure thing!" he said as he brought the pancakes over, putting them in the centre. "I made six, so two each guys" We all smiled, smelling the sweet smell of them. Even though we had a lot of brotherly squabbles we always made sure it was fair to all of us in the end.

Once we finished, we grabbed our school bags and left. As we walked to school together, the fact that I didn't remember the first year of high school had me worried, "You guys? Do you remember our first year of school?" They both stopped and turned to me, brows furrowed,

"Our first year?" Sora asked back "Now that you mention it…I don't. Ven?"

"No…"

We all looked between each other worried, until we all squinted in pain, holding our heads from trying to remember. I heard various voices in my head, familiar yet strange to me as if I had heard them before. There was one that I heard above all the rest _"Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red",_ _"You can't turn on the organization! They'll destroy you!" "Roxas!" _The pain subsided after a minute or two and the voices stopped "what was that?" I muttered to myself, eyes wide.

"Did you guys hear voices too?" Ven asked

"Yeah…" Sora and me both said at the same time.

Did they hear the same voices as me? Ven rubbed his head and then looked at his watch, eyes widening

"Crap! Guys we're gonna be late!" We raced off to school, trying to have a actual race at the same time, forgetting about what we just experienced.

"Hah! That's what you call running you two?" Sora shouted back, ahead of us and smirked, laughing. Me and Ven both looked at each other, scowling for a moment until Ven smirked and overtook me and Sora

"Hah! What were you saying Sora?" We all began to laugh while we ran, not looking where we were going and Sora crashed into another student, falling on his ass. Ven and me both stopped to laugh, out of breath.

"Are you okay?" said a soothing voice to Sora.

I looked at the guy he just bumped into; he looked like he was a year above us. He had silvery white hair and turquoise coloured eyes and was currently holding out his hand to Sora, smiling.

"I-I'm fine…" Sora said in a shaky voice, staring at him and taking his hand for support, standing up.

"Do I…know you?" Sora asked dumbly, the guy in question chuckled.

"I don't think so, my name's Riku"

As soon as he heard his name, Sora's face broke into a smile "I'm Sora!".

I must admit he did look familiar to me, but Ven didn't seem bothered at all and just kept walking on once he caught his breath. I caught up with him as soon as I saw that the two had already started their own conversation and were walking together happily.

"Looks like we've been ditched huh Rox?" Ven looked at me, smirking.

"Looks that way" I snickered.

When we arrived at school, walking through the gates I caught Ven glancing to the side, observing a tall male student with chocolate brown hair leaning up against a tree talking to another tall girl with blue, again they looked a year older than us and both were eyeing him.

"Ven? You ok?" He turned to me, snapping out of his daydream.

"Oh…yeah"

The next thing we know both of them are in front of us, looking down with friendly smiles and we stopped "Wow, you two look almost identical! I'm Aqua and this is Terra" Unlike Riku, these two were very unfamiliar to me but seemed to strike a chord with Ven.

"My name's Ventus!" He exclaimed almost immediately with a large smile and bright eyes, this confused me…he wasn't normally that open… was he?

"And you?"

"Roxas…it's nice to meet you" I replied to both of them with a small smile. Then just like Sora, Ven seemed to start a conversation with them, me excluded. I walked off, getting a little annoyed that my own brothers forgot about me.

The next thing I know..."Ahhhh!" I found myself on the floor with crimson red hair in my face.

"Ouch! Whoops, sorry there, wasn't looking where I was going" he chuckled.

My eyes widened, I had heard that voice before in my head… He lifted his body and hovered above me, looking down at me. The first thing I noticed about him was his piercing, gorgeous green eyes which were so…familiar and captivating to me. Our eyes locked, widening and we stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other, searching each other's eyes for something...but what?

Then he broke the silence, still looking into my eyes but with a look of concentration and focus.

"Have we met?" I shook my head slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"No…" I then realised what position we were in and blushed, pushing him off. "I-I need to get to class" I stood abruptly, dusting myself off and grabbing my bag while he just stayed on his knees staring at me.

"Wait! What's your name?" he asked

"Roxas…" I said and he smirked.

"I'm Axel, Roxy~ Got it memorized?" WHAT! Did he just use a pet name for me!

I scowled at him; clenching my fists "It's Roxas!"

He just laughed and I started to storm off into the school building. "Aww don't be like that!" he called, running after me and reaching my grinned down at me and I huffed while he walked all the way with me to class.

I have a feeling I'll definitely remember this year. I was intrigued with the red head though…what was that between us earlier? What was with my brothers? But most of all, why does the redhead keep following me around school!

* * *

**So what do you think? Planning to carry it on! It will be mainly Akuroku with maybe a few hints of Soriku and TerraVen but I can add in any other pairings you might like if you ask me. ^ ^**

**The guy's ages:**

**Sora, Ventus and Roxas - 16**

**Riku- 17**

**Axel-18**

**Terra- 20 (Lets just say he got held back a few years XD)**

**Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for the story. Rating will probably change as it goes on.**


	2. No one would miss me

**Chapter 2 is here! Reviews please? Q~Q **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 2**

As soon as I managed to reach my classroom I hastily entered, making Axel pout and stare at me from a distance. But he soon recovered and walked off, shrugging his shoulders. I chose a seat to sit at and looked around my classroom where I'd be spending some of my long school days. I sat at the one next to the window.

"Hey there!" said a sweet feminine voice from nowhere.

I turned to the source. A petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair and wide blue eyes was sat at the desk across from me. "So what's your name?"

"Roxas" I replied

"I'm Naminé! Nice to meet you…your name...sounds familiar. I hope we can be friends" She smiled sweetly by which I couldn't help but smile back. I felt as if I had met this girl before too, she held a sketchbook in her hands, I couldn't help but wonder what was in it.

"Was that tall redhead a friend of yours?" she said while I was caught up in my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh…no…" somehow those words didn't sound right coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, he just seemed highly interested with you. He's a year above us, you know... Have you met my sister? She's in the same class as us! Hey! Kairi!" She called, to which a red headed girl turned and smiled. I noticed that my brother had been next to the girl talking. I wonder what happened to Riku? He's in Axel's and that Terra guy's year...

"Hi! What's up sis?" She said as she came over with Sora in tow.

"This is Roxas!" Naminé replied

"Wow, he looks like Sora!"

"That would be because he is my brother" Sora said with a smile "We also have another brother called Ventus. I guess you could call us triplets. But Roxas looks a lot more like him." And would you believe it, at that moment of time Ven strolled in with a smile, coming towards us as he noticed Sora and me.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding!" Kairi said with wide eyes. "It's like a mirror!"

Another boy followed him; he had black hair and yellow eyes. He looked somewhat like Sora and pushed his way passed Ven and sat at one of the seats at the furthest corner of the room.

"Watch it!" He said with a sneer to which Ven just scowled.

"I'm sorry for my brother" a girl also with black hair but with blue eyes said, looking up, in front of Ven. "Vanitas, is a nice guy once you get to know him" I saw Ven wince at the name. The girl sparked something within me as if I had known her well once.

"What's your name?" I said automatically, not registering the words I just said and she turned to me, her eyes widening a fraction.

"Xion" We stared at each other for a moment before we heard a thick British accent coming from the doorway.

"Alright kids sit down! The name's Mr Dice! I'll be your English teacher!" We all took our seats hastily. The man had very light blonde hair with a short cut beard to match, that circled his mouth and covered the front of his chin. It looked as if he spent a lot of time getting it to look perfect and I noticed he had a pack of cards sticking out of his pocket.

English was soon over and I began to walk out the classroom to get to my next class. I halted once I saw who was outside the door. Yes, it was Axel.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Roxy! I came to talk to you in the short space of time we have before I am cruelly ripped away from you by our next lessons." He said swaying his hands dramatically in mock sadness. It turned a few heads, also making some girls giggle.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" he whined

"It's not my name! I didn't ask for a pet name!"

I saw Naminé and Kairi giggling in the corner of my eye and I gave an annoyed grunt, storming out. Axel was hot on my tail behind me

"Hey! Wait up!" I tried to walk faster but it was futile. I stopped and turned suddenly when he was right behind me and sighed, scowling up at him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to walk with you to you're next class" he said, avoiding my gaze. My features softened and I carried on walking, slower and he walked next to me, looking at me.

"Was I seeing double of you in there?"

"That was my brother Ventus"

"Ah, I see. He really does look a lot like you" he smiled down at me

I sighed, "I know. He's not my only brother, I have one more named Sora"

"Sora huh? That rings a bell" he shrugged "Oh well. So what do you have next?"

"Science" I replied before I heard shouting from down the corridor

"Hey wait!"We both stopped and turned; it was the black haired girl from before, Xion. She came running up to me, looking in my eyes a bit breathless "I never caught your name"

"Roxas" I said calmly and she smiled and then noticed the red head towering above her, again her eyes widened a fraction while Axel raised an eyebrow, looking back down at her. There was a moment of silence.

"My name's Axel" and she snapped out of her staring.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I better be going to class. I hope we can be friends!" She said as she ran in the opposite direction, looking back over her shoulder, giving us a wide smile, which we gladly smiled back to. We then also turned and started to walk again to my next class.

"Well Roxy, this is where I leave you" he smirked. I scowled at him for using the damned pet name, but when I heard those words I felt a small pang in my chest, "Ciao!" he saluted and ran off with a cheshire cat grin on his face.

I opened the door to my next class and jumped back when I found the teacher standing right in front of me "You're late!" The man wore a lab coat and had platinum blonde hair along with vibrant green eyes, much like Axel's but far colder.

"S-sorry sir" I apologised and hurried to the nearest available seat, getting out my relevant books and stationary. I had sat next to a boy with blonde, sticking up hair, he grinned at me and throughout the class we made hushed jokes of our ice like teacher, snickering quietly.

At the end of the lesson, after parting with Hayner I headed for the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter I heard moaning and opened the door a little so I could see what was going on. I was shocked with what I saw. It was Axel on his knees, holding his head as if he was in pain, eyes shut tight. I quickly ran to him, crouching down in front of him and held his shoulders.

"Axel! Axel! What's wrong! Come on, look at me!" Could he be experiencing the same thing me and my brothers did?

He opened one eye at me "R-Roxas..." Then two boys entered. One of them had sandy blonde hair with somesort of mohawk going on and the other had steel blue hair which partially covered his right eye, they stared in shock.

"Ax!" The loudest one of them shouted.

"Go get a teacher quick!" I yelled at them and they both nodded rushing off. Axel stood up, still holding his head with one hand but didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"Axel?" I asked getting up, unsure if he was truly ok. He came towards me, alarmingly fast and I backed up to the nearest wall, where he put both his hands on the wall, either side of my head, caging me in with his body. He looked in my eyes, leaning in close to my face, a breath away as if making sure I could hear him.

"Don't leave me again..." he wispered with pained eyes before his head slumped on my shoulder and his arms fell to his sides. He had fainted.

"Axel!" I tried to keep his body up, but fell to my knees from the weight and I lied him down on the tiled floor. I found myself crying, eyes wide, heart aching but I had no idea why. Was it from what he said?

A single sentence ran through my head _"No one would miss me"_ I looked at him, tearily "Axel..."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review! They would really give me some real inspiration! **


	3. Meet again? We have

**So here we are! Chapter 3! It's coming along quite nicely don't you think? Marluxia will be a bit Out of Character as I've decided to make him a bit of a comic relief character for this story. Which I don't think is a bad idea, as they're all ment to be starting out anew. Like the idea? Review please? -puppy dog eyes- O^O I'd like to thank MetalerOtaku for reviewing the last chapter! Love you foreva! 3**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 3**

The teacher stormed in with the two students from before. He looked as if he had been in his fair share of fights. Scars littered his face and he had an eye patch over one of his eyes. Is he trying to look like a pirate? "What happened here?" he asked.

"H-he was in pain…then he came towards me a-and he fainted…" I said shakily and his eyes widened once he saw that I had been crying.

"Why you crying kid? Did he try something on you before he passed out?"

"No! That's not it….I-I don't know why…" I started to tear up again and got up and ran out, my eyes hidden with the front of my hair from passing by students. Why! Why am I crying! I managed to get outside and stopped, catching my breath, eyes the size of dinner plates. I've never met him before! How can I be crying! The bell rang and some students started filing out of the building as it was lunch, and gave me curious glances.

"Hey? You ok?" I looked up to see the stoic, steel blue haired boy from before.

"Y-yes, I'm fine" I said, drying my eyes.

"So…you don't know why you're crying…" I shook my head "Axel said you looked familiar to him and I take it he looked familiar to you too?"

My eyes widened "H-how did you- no…who are you?"

"Zexion, and like you I've seen a few familiar faces which I don't believe I ever saw before."

"Zexion…" he looked me in the eyes, smiling and then looked up to the sky.

"The next life…" he muttered with a far off gaze.

"Wait, what!"

"You should go see Axel. He's in the nurse's office. I have to go…" and with that he walked off back to the building leaving me stunned from his previous words. The next life… Wait! Is Axel all right? I have to go check on him! I ran back into the school running to the nurse's office. Wait why do I care so much… I slowed. I just need to check if he is alright, yes that's all. I reached the door; catching my breath again and opened the door, by which I was faced with the nurse, no wait.

"Why hello there little rose petal!" I stepped back, confused, were those sparkles around him? Was this person a man or a woman! He had pink ruffled hair and blue eyes to match and also wore a doctors coat, although it was too big for him and drooped over his hands. "Axel's right in there, he just fainted." He looked down at me, blinking rapidly a couple of times with his sleeve covered hands on his waist. "My you are small. My name is Marluxia." He said with a wide smile and strook an over dramatic pose, whipping his hand through his hair. I swear a vein just popped when he made that "small" remark!

"W-where is the nurse?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone

"Hmm? Oh! She's gone for lunch. I'm just a small time doctor lending her a hand." As he said that he drew a rose from nowhere and handed it out to me. What is up with this guy! "Don't worry, I took good care of your love~"

My brows furrowed and my fist clenched, L-LOVE!

"He is not my love!"

"Oh? Then what is he?" My eyes widened. What is he to me…?

"Anyway lunch calls~ Ta ta!" He gave a high like chuckle and seemed to twirl? out of the room and down the hall where students stared at him with blank expressions, me included. I put a hand to my head "He severely confuses me…" I muttered to myself and walked in.

When I walked in I was assaulted by the smell of disinfectants and saw the bed by the window, which the redhead was laying on. I walked up to it slowly and unconsciously, my legs moving on their own. Axel… I stared down at him while he was sleeping, admiring his features and leaned in a little closer to observe the small upside down triangular tattoos under his eyes. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and I stumbled back, startled and tripped over something, landing on my ass. "O-oh, y-you're awake"

He sat up and laughed "Nice one Roxy!"

"It's Roxas!" I immediately replied and got up hastily, blushing a little.

"Right, right. So…what brings you here?"

"I-I just wanted to see how you were. If you were alright…"

"Aww Roxy aren't you just adorable!" He smirked and the vein popped again and I gave an annoyed glance to the side, crossing my arms, still blushing if not a little deeper.

"D-do you remember anything about what happened in the boy's bathrooms?" I asked

"And just what were we doing in the bathrooms~" That's it! I raised my fist to punch him,(not too hard of course) and as I was bringing it down he caught my arm. "What the-" He pulled me to him and I landed into his chest, my eyes widened and I looked up at him. Again I was caught up in those emerald, green eyes and my heartbeat quickened a little, he had a serious look on him. " Axel…"

"Let's not be too hasty Roxy… Do you remember it all too?" Remember…it all?…

"What are you- What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes confused and wide.

"Kingdom Hearts…" I froze. Kingdom Hearts…I don't know why but that name…I didn't want to hear it! I hated it! I held my head with my free hand and screamed in pain.

"AHHHH!"

"Roxas! Roxas talk to me!" he let go of my arm and held me out in front of him by my shoulders as I continued… That name! I don't want to hear it! "NO!"

"Roxas! I'm sorry! Come on! It's me Axel!" I looked at him, painfully and shakily, eyes wide and scared. He pulled me into a hug, putting a hand on the back of my head in a comforting manner. My arms sqashed between our chests. "It's all over now..."

"Axel...Axel...Axel...AXEL!" I let the painful memories flood my mind as I clutched to his shirt. I had a horrible brain splittling pain in my head and then...it dulled as I remembered the more happy memories of me...Axel...and..Xion.. My eyes and grip softened as I remembered that last memory, a clock tower, and my eyes liddled.

_"See you..Axel"_

_"See ya...partner"_

Axel's grip on me tightened as he murmured with a smile and tears in his eyes "Let's meet again...in the next life..." I felt a small droplet of water hit my face before I blacked out in his arms with a small smile on my face, my arms falling to my sides.

Axel...we have...

* * *

**D' aww cute huh? Although now the story can go in several direction's...hmmm...got any idea's? Please share and please review! **


	4. He was the only one I liked

**Chpater 4! Who knew I'd update this fast huh? I tried to make this one a bit more humourous. What do you think? ****I hope you find it so and review, review, review!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 4**

I woke up, realising I was in a bed and again I could smell the disinfectants around me. "W-where am I?" I put a hand to my head looking to my side still a little out of it and saw Axel sitting on a nearby chair next to the bed, smiling at me.

"Hey, your still in the nurses office. You passed out when all those memories came back to you, I assume."

"Axel…Axel!" My eyes widened and I sat up abruptly. "Y-you're alive!"

"Of coarse I am"

"I-I saw you fade into darkness…when I went back to Sora's body that time" I said looking down to the bed.

"Roxas." I looked back to him "I want you to forget about all that. This is our chance to start our lives anew without having to worry about any of that." he said looking at me longingly. "Although if Xemnas is back also…he could try something again." It was my turn to hug him and leave him shocked.

"I'm sorry I left the organization" I said, my voice breaking a bit as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Roxas…" he put a hand to the back of my head, his other arm wrapped round my waist. "It's ok"

"But you were so sad…you went looking for me…and then you…" I said tearing up and tightening my hold. "Why? You said all that stuff…"

"_I wanted to see Roxas…he was the only one I liked…he made me feel…like I had a heart"_

He stayed silent, just holding me and then there was a crash through the door and we let go, startled. "ROXAS!" I was back down on the bed being hugged to death and with brown hair in my face. "S-Sora?" He got off me and stood by the bed, Ventus next to him. "We heard you scream! What happened! Did he try something on you?" Ven said pointing to Axel and giving him a death glare.

I looked to Axel unsure of what to say, hoping that he would be my saving grace as these two hadn't remembered anything yet, as far as I knew. He smirked which was never good.

"Roxy here got scared by a little spider is all" I stared at him with a blank and unimpressed expression. A spider! Honestly! Before I knew it my brothers were on the floor laughing.

"A-A spider! Really! Ahahahahaha!" Ven said between laughs. My face turned to a scowl as I looked between them and Axel, getting up.

"T-That's not it! Shut up Axel! It was because-mhpf!" he covered my mouth as he stood behind me looking down at me with a serious expression again. I looked back annoyed and tried to pry his hand away, pulling with both my hands. He sure was strong! Ven and Sora were too busy laughing their asses off to notice and he bent down to my ear, whispering "They don't have to remember. It might just bring them pain as well…"

I blushed as I felt his breath on my ear and put my hands down, nodding and looking away annoyed, obviously! He took his hand away and chuckled when he saw me pouting. "You know, you're cute when you do that" I blushed deeper and looked up at him, scowling "Oh shut up!" he just smiled.

From the corner of my eye I saw the shadow of a person looking through the doorway "Hmm?" I stepped a bit closer and whoever it was rapidly turned away. But before he vanished I saw the fray of his hair as he moved, it was a silvery white…but I could tell it wasn't Riku's. Then…was it…Xemnas! My eyes widened and I stepped back in fear, bumping into Axel who put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Hmm? Roxas you ok? Do you need to lie down some more?" he asked concerned while I just stared at the doorway, brows furrowing a little

"I'm fine…"

He then also looked to the doorway, confused "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" I snapped out of it and turned to him, smiling.

"Are you sure about that?" that voice sounded familiar…. Me, Axel, Sora and Ven all then turned to the doorway, me in dread. I could already see the sparkles.

"Yes my flowers~ It is I, gracing you with my presence~ Marluxia! But you can call me Marly" He leaned on the doorway, posing and again running a hand through the front of his hair in an overly dramatic way, winking at us. He loves himself too much! I thought to myself with a dead expression and getting a shiver from his winking.

How is this the same Marluxia from my memory at the organization!

"Oh my. There seem to be more little rose petals~" he said with a wide smile and seemed to hop to us with his too big sleeves draping over his hands looking at each one of us individually.

"…" We looked at his curiously before he grabbed all of us in a bone-crushing hug laughing in that high-like way.

"Look how cute you all are! Oh! I want to keep you all!"

"A-Axel do something!" I shouted, looking at him, my cheek pressed up against Marluxia's chest.

"I'm sorry Marly but I'm going to have to take my Roxy away from you there" He said as he zoomed forward and swiftly pulled me out of Marluxia's arms and held me bridal style, smiling while I was stunned and looked up at him.

"You did ask me to save you" he said smirking at me. I tried to put on an annoyed face and looked down wanting to hide my blush. Marluxia had stopped temporarily to stare along with my brothers, blinking at what just happened before he pulled a wide smile again, hugging my brothers tighter and giving a small squeal. "That was adorable Axel~!"

"Hey! Help us too!" Sora shouted

"Yeah!" Ven followed and there were two more zooms in the room.

I looked up and on either side of Marluxia there was Riku holding Sora and Terra holding Ventus in the same way as me, leaving them stunned as well. How are they all this fast! Leaving Marluxia trying to gather on what just happened looking at his arms and he fell to his knees.

"Your so cruel! You ruined all my fu- Heh heh" he cut off as he looked up to see Axel, Riku and Terra giving him murderous glares. They put us all down and looked at us smiling but still had an annoyed like presence.

"Could you three leave the room for a moment?" Axel asked and we nodded and left, shutting the door before we heard high-pitched yelps and pained noises. Our eyes widened and we put our ears to door before it fell silent and the door opened with our three rescuers standing there, smiling down at us and clicking their knuckles.

We looked around them to see Marluxia on the floor, bleeding in a few places with a pained expression and was that his soul floating above him! "Will he be alright?" I asked.

"Trust me! It's Marly he will be" Axel replied before he put an arm round my shoulders and started steering me down the corridor. "Come on Roxy! Let's go have lunch!" I looked back to see my brothers being taken in the same fashion before I turned back to Axel who was smiling down at me. Were his eyes brighter? I blushed for a moment realising I was staring into his eyes and then smirked back walking along with him "It's Roxas!"

However, I felt someone watching us…

* * *

**Cute? Funny? That's the aim! ;) Please Review, Favourite and add to Story Alert!**

**Marly- I LIVE readers!**

**Me: ¬ ¬**


	5. I won't let him touch you

**Chapter 5! Woo! What do you think? Please Review, favourite and alert!**

**Thank you for all your previous reviews! ^ ^ Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 5**

Axel steered me or should I say practically dragged me! to the food hall. He took us to a table, which had several very different characters sitting around it, including the two opposites I saw from when Axel passed out. Obviously I could remember all their names now and we both glanced at each other smiling, happy to be reunited again with our fellow organization members.

Sitting at the table was Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Naminé, Xion who looked slightly nervous and…MARLUXIA! How the hell had he recovered that fast! And what was he doing sitting with students, he was meant to be the doctor here right! I heard Axel groan knowing he was looking at the same person. I was saddened by the fact that I had to introduce myself to people I already knew.

"Axel! You feeling better man?" Demyx shouted as he stood up, waving at us and making a scene. I could tell that he had already made friends with Axel before me. We hastily walked to the table being greeted with smiles apart from Larxene who gave more of a cocky smirk.

"So who's this little guy?" I twitched at the word little, giving a tiny sneer in her direction. I never did like her to begin with anyway.

Axel laughed and sat down in-between Demyx and Zexion "His name is Roxas and he's gonna be part of our little group of friends as well."

I looked around for the next available seat, seeing it was next to Naminé and Xion who both smiled wider while watching me approach and I smiled back before Axel caught my arm and motioned for Zexion to move up and sat me down next to him. I looked up and saw he had a slightly annoyed expression but was still smiling at me...He was jealous.

"What ya doin sitting over there! Don't be shy!" His gaze shifted for a moment to Xion and Naminé warily and I just smirked to myself. Marly also noticed Axel's little display and looked at me, smirking also and giving knowing glances but luckily didn't say anything about it. So we got our lunches from the small cafeteria and ate together.

I had a horrible uneasiness again that someone was watching our table. I looked around saw that it was someone on the teacher's table. He gave off the same vibes as that shadow I saw before and as soon as I saw him I knew who it was. Who could forget **that** face!

It was Xemnas and once he saw that I had noticed him he looked straight at me giving me one of his creepy smiles that just screamed evil. I shook in fear a little before he shifted his gaze to two other tables, which my brothers were each on with their friends, my brows furrowed before I was tapped lightly on the shoulder. Even that made me jump.

"Um, are you ok?" it was Zexion and I turned back looking down warily.

"Oh…yeah" he then also looked in the direction I was looking before and his brows furrowed.

"So he is back…" He mumbled quietly to himself.

Wait! Did that mean Zexion remembered aswell? He looked at me, searching my eyes for recognition and quickly took my arm pulling me out of my seat and to the edge of the hall where he turned to face me, looking straight into my eyes. "Roxas…do you remember anything about an organization 13?"

"Yes! Everything. Do you remember too?"

"It was quite easy to. And Kingdom Hearts?" I nodded

"Yes." He was glancing at Xemnas carefully, trying not be noticed.

"I'm pretty sure that even in this life Xemnas is planning something even if he doesn't remember anything about Kingdom hearts… People like him don't change. I have a feeling it will have something to do with Sora, you and that other brother of yours. Did he notice you when you were staring at him?"

"Yeah, and he gave me one of those creepy smiles too before he looked at the two tables my brothers were sitting at…"

"Hmm" He put a hand to his chin and looked down as if trying to piece it all together. I looked back to our table and saw Axel leaning his chin on his hand, staring straight at us with a discontent look on his face. Marly smirked and leaned close to him, whispering things in his ear. I don't know why but that bothered me, greatly and my brows furrowed a bit. What exactly was he telling him anyway! Why do I even care?

Axel seemed to also be getting more and more angered as Marly went on but tried to ignore it by talking with Demyx. It didn't work and he stood up suddenly with the others looking at him while he glared at Zexion and walked over to us. Marly was laughing behind his sleeve-covered hands as Naminé elbowed him but was slightly amused herself.

"So uh. What you talking about guys?" he asked nervously

"Oooo~ Axel's jealous of Zexy! Larxene cooed at him and Axel twitched in anger, turning back to her for moment, glaring and she immediately shut up.

"It seems Zexion remembers the past too" I said, looking up at him curiously wondering why he was being so "jealous".

He gave a relieved sigh and became calmer "Oh. So that was it"

"Axel? You know it all too?" Zexion asked to which Axel nodded.

"Well this makes things a lot easier…" he said with a smile

"It's nice to see you again Zexion" Axel said and Zexion looked up also with a small smile on his face.

"It is nice to see you both too. But we really do need to be careful around Xemnas, especially Roxas."

"You mean that bastard is back! What does he want with Roxas!" he almost yelled with worry in his eyes.

"Shhh! Yes he is and I don't know why but so far we believe that he's after Roxas and his brothers. You should look after him Axel" He stated calmly and seriously as he carefully looked to where Xemnas was sitting and was eating for the moment. Axel looked also; he had a sort of murderous expression on his face as he murmured curses to himself.

"But why…" I looked down, a bit fearful for my life. Axel of coarse noticed this and took my arm comfortingly, pulling me closer to his body. He took my chin in his other hand and directed my face for my eyes to look into his.

"I won't let him touch you."

I blushed as he held me like that for a few moments and as usual he smirked but his eyes weren't in it and held a different emotion…

I heard a few wolf whistles from our table and saw that Zexion was smiling sheepishly along with my brothers who were looking over and their friends and even some of the damn teachers! I quickly batted his hand away and ripped my arm away from his grasp, doing my best to look annoyed while my reddening face worsened and I stormed off back to the table, leaving him grinning.

"I-I can look after myself!" I shouted back

"What ever you say Roxy~" he chuckled following me with Zexion.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, sitting down and finishing my lunch viciously to which he just laughed some more.

Naminé was quickly sketching something in her sketchbook glancing at Axel and me. What is she drawing in there! Marly was still having his laughing fit from before to which Larxene was joining in on after he told her what he did and Demyx was bugging Zexion for details of our talk.

I was pretty sure that Xemnas had seen the whole thing and I swear I could feel his evilness level increase…

What is he planning?

* * *

**Ooo! Just what is he planning! Please review! Any Idea's, pairings and such are welcomed!**

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Will update soon! ;D**


	6. I can take care of myself!

**I know I took a little longer to post this one up. Sorry Q~Q **

**I had a little date at the studios of where they filmed Harry Potter! Exciting stuff!**

**But anyway here it is Chapter 6! Please Enjoy! **

******Please Review, Favourite and Alert! **

******I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 6**

The rest of the school day passed uneventful, and so I found myself waiting on the schools steps for my brothers.

I was highly annoyed from the snickering I got while walking down the halls and out of the school due to the earlier "performance" of Axel and me. Every time it happened I just thought to myself AXEL'S DEAD! But then I thought back to the moment carefully and remembered seeing another emotion in his eyes…a strong, caring one…

"What the-!" My whole body shifted forward as I felt a strong impact of a ball hit the back of my head and turned around scowling to see who kicked it. It was the black haired guy from before who looked like Sora. I couldn't believe this was ment to be Xion's brother!

While he sauntered up to me I noticed he looked like an obvious delinquent, with a black hoodie over his uniform, hands in his pockets and for some reason had a lollipop stick in his mouth that he held between his teeth while he smirked at me. He collected his ball under his arm and stood in front of me cockily.

"You should watch where you aim that thing!" I said sternly but calmly while looking in his eyes, scowling.

"Meh, you shouldn't be standing there like an idiot then!" he said, scowling back

"I was waiting for my brothers for your information!"

"Like I care! If it bothers you so much why don't you go crying to your widdle Axel~ Aww!" My fists clenched as I had saw that we had gathered a crowd.

"Oh yes Roxy I saw your little show in the lunch ha-!" I punched him square in the face and he took a moment to realise what just happened before he lunged at me, latching around my waist and tackling me to the ground.

"Don't you dare call me Roxy!" I shouted while we were on the ground punching each other in the face and kneeing whatever limbs we could get to. I'll only ever let one person get away with calling me that…

"ROXAS!" I could hear Ven in the crowd as he pushed his way through students who were chanting the word "fight" over and over. It managed to distract, my attacker and I mentally thanked Ven as I pushed him off me, making him land on his ass.

We both got to our feet, eyeing each other and taking deep breaths and I charged towards him again, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled my fist back for a final blow before Ven grabbed my arm.

"Stop it Roxas! He's not worth it!" I looked at him, panting in anger then turned back and pushed what was his name? Vanitas? to the ground, glaring down at him while he wiped the corner of his mouth that had some blood.

"I am not weak! And I do not need him to protect me!" I stormed off, the crowd parting and feeling my pissed off mood, Ventus running after me.

"Roxas! What the hell happened!" my fists clenched.

"He pissed me off! Axel has made me look like a flimsy girl!" I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me around, looking me over with a concerned look.

"You could get in serious trouble for that little fight!" I focused my gaze on the ground, frowning and he sighed "And you're hurt…"

"Roxas!" A familiar voice called, it's redhead owner running towards me along with Riku and Sora behind.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he said, worry laced in his voice as he took my face in his hands and started looking over me like a mother would. I wasted no time in getting out of his hands. "Roxas?"

"Stop worrying over me! I can take care of myself! I don't need you!" I shouted at him, glaring. Not realising the power of the words I just said.

"Roxas…I just…" he looked at me with a shocked and pained expression.

"Woah Roxas! Just calm down" Sora said putting a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off and walked away.

"Just let's go!" I turned back once I got a little further away from them, waiting, my arms crossed.

"Uh Roxas, I'm sleeping over at Riku's…I really need some help with this maths homework" Sora said giving a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever…" and they walked off, Sora giving me concerned glances.

I looked over to Axel who was looking at the ground, hurt. Ven was trying to comfort him; saying that I'm just a little heated up and didn't mean it. I really didn't mean that last part… He attempted to walk over to me before Ven stopped him saying to give me some time. So he just turned and left, looking a final time at me, painfully.

I started walking also, Ven catching up with me. "You really went too far on that last part…"

"I know….I just felt so…angry" he nodded

"But you need to apologize to him tomorrow. It looks like he really cares for you, ya know…" he smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

"I know…"

We got back home and had dinner, which turned out to be tomato soup. Out of all of us, Ventus turned out to be the best cook it seemed. After we ate I just took a few snacks from various cupboards and went to my room, leaving Ventus watching TV and threw myself on the bed, sighing.

I looked up at the ceiling, remembering Axel's expression and my heart ached. (At least we definitely had hearts in this life) I wished I could take back those words. Why does he care for me so much? Did it have something to do with when we were in the Organization? I shook my head. Truth is I really do want Axel to be there for me (But of coarse not all the time, I'm still a guy after all) Flashes of the times we spent together went through my head and I smiled warmly. I care for him too…

Of coarse this wasn't the first time I hurt him…

"_Fine. I see how it is. The Roxas I knew is long gone…"_

"_You really do remember me this time…I'm so flattered! But you're too late!"_

I started crying remembering what he had said before he faded. Why did he say that…

_"I wanted to see Roxas…he was the only one I liked…he made me feel…like I had a heart"_

I dried my eyes and instead curled up, hating myself for all that I had done to hurt him. "I'm sorry" I muttered to myself over and over again knowing that it wouldn't do any good. I had to see him tomorrow.

The rest of the evening I spent doing some homework and sometimes joining Ven in front of the TV, snacking in-between. Soon I just went to bed in my boxers and a loose, plain shirt.

I just hoped Axel would forgive me as I tried to fall asleep. And one thing I knew for certain is that I really didn't like that Vanitas guy. What's his problem anyway! Some of my body still throbbed from all the beating and I tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position until sleep overcame me.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Poor Axel :(**

**Please Review, Favourite and Alert! ****Hopefully I'll post the next chapter quicker! :)**


	7. Chances to Apologize!

**I said I wouldn't eat till I got his posted and taa daa~ Chapter 7! Woo! **

**Please Enjoy! And of coarse please Review, favourite and alert! They so lovely to read.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 7**

And so the next day came and I went to school with Ven after our morning ritual without Sora. We made idle chit chat along the way but most of the time my mind was focused on Axel as I thought of all the different ways I could say sorry. I was horribly nervous but there was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't get a chance to apologize. I had to get a chance…right? I mean he was practically waiting and hanging all over me yesterday! I chuckled a bit at that thought.

"So have you figured out when you're going to say sorry to Axel?" Ven asked, piping up from beside me. I nodded.

"Probably at lunch…h-how are those new friends of yours?"

"Aqua and Terra? They're great! They're older than me but they're so nice! I feel…comfortable with them…" he said with a small smile and distant look. I smiled at his soft expression.

Ahead of us I saw Sora and Riku. Both were laughing about something seemingly hilarious. Then Kairi ran passed us giving us a small wave and smile before joining them. Naminé wasn't far behind and joined my side. I smiled at her but she didn't smile back and kept her gaze looking straight but sad.

"You really hurt Axel…" she said in a slightly monotone voice. Guilt washed over me and I looked down.

"When we all met up yesterday after school, he wasn't himself…"

"R-really?" I asked sadly and feeling more guilty than before as she nodded slowly.

"Don't be surprised if Demyx goes after you…he hates it if one of his friends get hurt…" she said finally looking at me. At least she was kind enough to warn me.

"D-did he tell all of you then?" she nodded again

"He didn't go into too much detail…but we got the gist. Xion wasn't there though." I saw her catch sight of Larxene and she looked at me a final time giving me silent 'good luck' with her eyes before running off to her.

Ven stayed silent the whole time. Silently thinking to himself, while I just looked down to the pavement again with a whole aura of guilt and sadness around me for the rest of the journey. We parted at the school gate, as he wanted to go find Terra and Aqua before classes started. So I made the rest of the way into school on my own until I heard loud footsteps coming down the steps in front of me.

"Demyx! Hang on a minute!" I looked up at hearing Naminé's voice. I took a step back in fear as I saw Demyx coming towards me with an angry glint in his eyes. Naminé and Zexion were on either side of him trying to get him to calm down while Larxene was uselessly tagging along behind with an amused look on her face.

"How could you say that to Axel! He was only looking out for you! Why don't you get it that he really cares for you!"

My collar was gripped and the taller blonde hoisted me in the air. I made no move to struggle and kept my arms limp at my sides.

"Well!" I remained silent, voicing no excuse for my actions and he grew even more annoyed, pulling his fist back for a punch. I calmly closed my eyes for impact, knowing this was what I deserved but I knew I was still shaking a bit in fear.

"Demyx! Leave him alone!" I heard the voice I wanted to hear so much yell and opened my eyes a bit to see who I thought it was. Axel! My eyes brightened as I saw him standing on the steps a bit further away, looking at Demyx. His eyes still showed so much pain and I deflated again. Demyx grunted then sighed and put me down; the rest of the group went and joined Axel.

"I don't get why you like this kid so much Axel…" Demyx said, eyeing me warningly. The redhead remained silent, briefly making eye contact with me before looking down and started walking back up the steps with the group ahead him and Demyx running up to his side. Wait! This is my chance!

"A-Axel!" I called to which he turned around. I ran up to him so I was in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

"W-what I said yesterday…I-I didn't mean it …It was hurtful and unjustified. I-I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I was so angry…" I could see his face lighten up a little "and I-I'm so sor-"

"Roxas~" A voice called from behind me cutting me off. Axel groaned quietly and frowned at it's owner. I turned and saw it was Xion's, who was coming up to me with a smile on her face.

I shook my head, not worrying about her. I had to get back to apologizing to Axel! I opened my mouth again to speak as I turned around but when I looked Axel had already started walking up the steps again. I ran up to him again, more desperately.

"Wait Axel!" I grabbed his wrist but he ripped it out of my grip.

"It looks like Xion wants to talk to you…" he said, slightly angrily as he gave me a small glare from the corner of his eye before he started walking off again. Axel… I stared after his retreating figure sadly.

"Hmm? What's up with him Roxas?" Xion asked, confused as she reached my side. She looked at me, discontent with my staring and took my arm, pulling me forwards with her.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" I let myself be dragged lessons by her and hanged around with her for most of the day. Feeling that I wouldn't be welcomed on Axel's table at lunch, we both sat on a different one together after getting our lunch from the cafeteria. Most of the conversations were one sided, with her rambling on about various things. She noticed that most of my grief was due to Axel and asked about the whole situation and I told her what happened.

"Oh…I see. Roxas I'm so sorry for my brother he didn't mention anything about this! He's always getting in fights. He'll get a right scolding tonight though!" She said with a little giggle and grin.

I stole a few glances at Axel's table and sighed. It looked like they were having fun…Axel included. I heard Xion give a small "hmpf" whenever I looked at Axel. I turned back to her every time and listened but didn't pay any attention. I ate slowly and played with any remaining food on my plate after I was done.

I felt that Axel had glanced at me also once or twice and I could feel my brother's worried eyes watching me also. "Must be a sibling thing" I thought to myself as I looked once again over at Axel and he had looked at me at the same time, our eyes locked for a second before he quickly turned back. My brows furrowed in new found determination. That's it! Enough moping! I put both my hands on the table and stood up suddenly.

"Roxas?" Xion asked at my sudden movement.

"I have to go talk to Axel" I said to her calmly, not making eye contact and started walking to Axel's table, determined to make things right again.

She just stared, slightly frustrated and as I passed my brothers tables, I saw them smiling out the corner of my eye. They're friends were also watching. I only guessed that they had told them also. As I reached the table, all of them there looked up at me apart from Axel who kept his back turned but knew I was there. I wasn't used to this much attention. I noticed that Marly wasn't there. Not that that mattered.

"A-Axel can I talk to you for a mo-" The intercom turned on, it was Marly's voice but it was shaky.

"S-sorry to distract you from your lunch little rose petals~ but can Roxas and Vanitas please come Headmaster Xemnas's office. T-thank you!" It turned off and I was frozen in fear. I looked to see Axel's and Zexion's forms tensed up and wide eyed.

**That man** was the headmaster! I looked around the hall shakily seeing that I wasn't the only one in shock. Sora's table, Xion, Naminé and the other former organization members were too. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around noticing it was Saix! He stood in front of me, putting on a fake smile and a hand on my shoulder. The students stared on.

"The headmaster is waiting for you" He'd obviously come to collect me… I stood there, looking up at him in complete fear.

* * *

**Review? It's building up a little more now! Exciting stuff! Please Review, fave and alert! Tips, ideas, pairings and the like are always welcome! :) Thank you!**


	8. Shivers

**Chapter 8! It's a little longer and has a nice little comic relief moment at the end! Please Enjoy!**

**Please Review, Fave and alert! Thank you's!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 8**

I heard Axel's voice from behind me "Why!" Saix looked at him as Axel stood up bristly, turning towards the other former organization member. I craned my neck to look at Axel. He looked positively pissed.

"It is none of your concern" he said calmly

"With **that man** as the headmaster, of coarse it's my concern!" he just ignored him, looking at me and swinging an arm round my shoulder, leading me out of the hall. I heard Axel slam his hand on the table shouting, "Damn!"

"Lets go Roxas…" I looked down, thinking of all the different things that could happen to me as we were walking out. Most students were looking on, along with my brothers. As we walked down the various halls I felt my heartbeat speed up as random thoughts ran through my head. What does he want! Does he remember about Kingdom Hearts? What would he want with my brothers and me? We don't have key blades anymore! We stopped outside the door that said Headmaster.

"Just go straight in…" I nodded and went in, I couldn't exactly refuse. I looked around seeing a large desk with various work like objects and a large chair behind it. In front of the desk were two smaller chairs; Vanitas already occupied one so I took the other. He seemed completely calm about being round Xemnas but glared from the corner of his eye as I came in.

"Your both finally here" I heard from behind me and quickly turned to see Xemnas in the doorway. A large shiver ran down my spine as I looked at his eyes. He wore a suit that may I just say he looked kinda funny in but I didn't dare laugh. He sat down at his desk, linking his fingers and looking at us both.

"Now you both should know why you're here... I heard about your little fight you had after school. Although you won't be punished severely, it is necessary that I make you aware of your wrong-doings. This shan't happen again, is that understood?" my heartbeat went down a little bit as I heard how calmly he said everything as a teacher would. Maybe he had changed…

"Yeah, yeah…" Vanitas said in an annoyed tone

"Y-yes…sir" I replied shakily

"Light and darkness…" he muttered under his breath, as he looked at us in a calculating manner, planning something. "You can go Vanitas. Roxas stay for a moment…" My heartbeat sped up again as I erased the thought of him having changed. Vanitas left, slamming the door a little.

"I understand you have come to remember a little something named Kingdom Hearts…" I swallowed thickly, remaining silent. He got up and took something out of his draw. I was frozen to my chair as I saw he had an injection with some sort of green liquid inside of it.

"However I can't let you or your brothers remember such a thing as it gets in the way of my plan…Saix!" He yelled and not a moment sooner, the said man was behind me, holding me down to the chair by my arms. I struggled furiously, terrified not knowing what this liquid was going to do to me.

"Now, now we're only going to make you forget about Kingdom Hearts…I'm sure you can make friends with Axel again" he said smirking and coming towards me. I don't want to forget! Especially not him! Axel… AXEL! I was screaming in my head as I just kept my wide eyes on the needle, scared and I struggled for my life in the iron grip.

Xemnas finally got to me, it was futile now and he took one of my arms, pulling on it rather roughly to himself and neared the needle to it. I shut my eyes tightly, tears gathering at the corners of them. Axel…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM XEMNAS!" I opened my eyes a little to see Xemnas on the floor, Saix next to him, helping him to get up. I stood up quickly, turning to the door and saw Axel and Zexion there.

"Axel!" I ran up to him and hugged him automatically. Thankful that he had come for me. He froze for a second before putting his arm round me, smiling softly. Zexion coughed and we pulled apart. "Can we please go before he gets up?"

We nodded and left. Axel slung his arm round my shoulders again and pulled me closer to him protectively every time he looked behind to see if Xemnas and Saix were there.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"We bumped into that Vanitas child and asked him where you were and he told us Xemnas wanted to talk to you on your own which sounded too fishy for us." Zexion said in a calm manner then smiled sheepishly.

"Axel was in quite the state…" I looked up at Axel and saw he had a very faint blush on his cheeks and avoided my eyes. I smiled then looked down. It was still lunch so we walked outside.

"Axel…can we uh…talk about yesterday?" he nodded, removing his arm.

"S-sure" Zexion went to join the group that was sitting on one of the picnic tables outside, while we walked towards a tree that was a bit further and more isolated. He stopped and faced me, waiting for what I had to say.

"Axel…I'm so sorry about what I said to you yesterday….I-It was out of order and truthfully I didn't mean it…" he sighed and nodded.

"I can understand why you got a little mad at me. I did worry over you a bit much yesterday. I know you can take care of yourself. So for that I'm sorry too." We both looked at each other and smiled.

"So are we friends again?"

"Yep. On one condition"

"What's that?"

"When it comes to Xemnas. Let me and the others help to protect you. Also…" He smirked and I raised an eyebrow. "You have to come as my date to Demyx's party!"

"D-date! Don't you invite girls for that sort of thing?" he shrugged, grinning.

"That's the condition!" and he looked down at me expectantly.

"F-fine…" I said looking away, blushing and he chuckled.

"You look cute like that Roxy~" I blushed a shade deeper.

"S-shut up! Don't call me that!" he stopped and smiled before turning more serious.

"Tell me…what did Xemnas want with you? What did he do? What did he say?" I looked down, shaking a bit from the memory.

"He remembers about Kingdom Hearts. I don't know what he wants my brothers or me for but he doesn't want us to remember about it as it gets in the way of his "plan"" he nodded.

"I'll tell Zexion. But what did he try and do to you to make you forget?" I saw Axels hands turn into fists as I tensed up.

"He had this injection which had some sort of green liquid in it. He tried to inject it into me with Saix holding me down…" He made an annoyed grunt.

"He's up to something…and we're going to stop him. Try and warn your brothers in a reasonable way, maybe it's best if they do remember in the end….I'll talk to those friends of theirs. Was it Riku and Terra?" I nodded

"Ok. Well don't worry too much. He won't be touching you again" he smirked and I smiled back, relaxing.

"So Roxy, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six ok?" He said winking.

"It's Rox-"

"Ooooh~ you looked positively adorable! Ahahaha~" Our eyes widened and we looked up where we heard a voice come from… IN THE TREE! Axel groaned.

Marly jumped out, laughing in that ridiculous way before landing on his face and we both jumped back, shocked and taken by surprise. When did he get there! However he recovered quickly and soon jumped back up and did one of his "I'm so beautiful, I'm God's gift to the world" poses, smiling and holding out a rose to me, still in that oversized doctor's coat of his.

"Hello there little rose petal~ that little blush of yours was quite the sho- Gahhhh!" Next thing I know he's flying and Axel's giving me one of his annoyed/happy smiles, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the picnic table.

"Come on Roxy!" he said over his shoulder, laughing and I laughed back. Everyone on the table was chanting for us to hurry before Marly, who was now running after us hugged me to death.

"Wait for me~!" he whined and I laughed, happy to be with them all again.

I looked up to the window where Xemnas's room would be and saw that he was peering through a blind at us. I shivered again.

* * *

**So what did ya think? owo I love characters like Marly in this story. Fun characters ya know! Grell and Undertaker From Black Butler.**

** Break from Pandora Hearts and Fai from Tsubasa Chronicles! Although here he's kinda like France from Hetalia =.= but less pervy! **

**Please Review, Fave and alert! Thank you's! :)**


	9. The Party Part 1

**I'm sorry this took a little longer to get up! Please don't kill me! Q~Q I made this chapter longer to make up for it**

**So here we are chapter 9! The party! I'm going to split it into two! Just to make it more exciting!**

**Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 9**

So! Here I was bored in my room and waiting for Axel to come and collect me as his "date" for Demyx's party. Ven and Sora were going too with Terra and Riku but just as "friends". However I had noticed that Sora would stick to Riku like glue whenever he could and stayed at his house for the last couple of days. Hmmm…

Anyway I sat on my bed, watching the many cars go past, out of my window and I found myself wondering what Axel's car would be like, probably something to match that ego or hair of his. I was already to go wearing my black tank top that had a skull with wings on the front of it in white and my red, slightly crinkled jeans, which had belt chains that made the most (in my opinion) best sound ever when they hit each other. I also decided to wear a simple black leather choker round my neck.

After a while I saw a black Ferrari park in the driveway and saw Axel get out of it! I was stunned to the spot, starting at it with my mouth agape. Aren't they like really expensive! The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts and I rushed down the stairs to get to the door before my brothers.

I hadn't told them I was going as Axel's date after all and I knew that they'd never let me hear the end of it if they did know. Axel wouldn't mind telling them of coarse! And sure enough (I swear someone up there has it in for me) Ven got to the door before me and was glomped to the floor by the crimson redhead once he opened the door.

"Roxy~! Even in the short time we've been apart I've missed you!"

"Uh Axel I'm not-" Ven struggled as Axel tightened his hold.

"No don't say it! It's too late to refuse now! Your date is here!"

"Date! What are you talking about! Roxas!" he got off Ven, kneeling on the floor and looked at him, confused.

"I'm Ventus! Roxas is over there!" he pointed towards me and Axel followed his finger and eyes wide when they landed upon me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide also and slightly hurt that he mistook Ven for me.

"Oh! Roxas I-"

"You idiot! You thought he was me?" I shouted at him and he scratched the back of his head looking away which he only did when he was nervous or feeling extremely guilty. I sighed.

"I guess we do look a lot alike…But you still shouldn't be tackling people to the ground!" I said in a much calmer voice.

"S-sorry Ventus…. and sorry Roxas…." We both nodded at his apology as he got up.

"So…Roxas~" Ven smirked and also got up "This is your date huh?" I blushed

"N-no! He just…uh…" Ven snickered as I couldn't find an answer so I glared at him instead and grabbed Axel's arm dragging him outside.

"Shut up! Come on Axel, let's just go!"

"I'll see you both there later~!" Ven called after us and shut the door. He was waiting for Terra and Aqua. Axel unlocked the car and we got in.

"Loving the chains Roxy~"

"How many times do I-"

"You look sexy~" I blushed like a tomato and turned to look out the window.

"Idiot…"

"Who knew you could look cute and sexy at the same time" he smiled and turned the engine on and started to pull out the driveway only to nearly hit another car that also wanted to come up our driveway. Terra's. The brunette pulled down his window and shouted at us.

"Hey! Watch it, Ferrari boy!" Axel scowled and pulled down his window also.

"How about you watch it! You saw I was coming out!"

I saw Aqua trying to calm Terra down and he just tsk'd loudly, rolling up his window again, reversing to let us out. Axel did the same and speeded off once we were out. I looked over what he was wearing. He had jeans much the same as mine but in black and they worked well for his long legs and he also wore a red top that said, "My sex is on fire!" along with a black leather jacket. After I finished my analysis I popped a question.

"Axel…how did you get a car like this?"

"Oh uh…it turns out that I'm quite rich in this life" he said chuckling "I have a mansion and everything"

"You have a mansion!"

"Sure do! It's kinda big and lonely though…you should come over some time!" I smiled and nodded wondering to myself that maybe Axel didn't have parents too. And as far as I knew he didn't have any siblings either.

"Do you have any siblings or anything?"

"I do…but he hardly ever comes home. Focused on that big job of his which is quite far away…His name's Reno"

"Did he have anything to do with Kingdom Hearts?"

"Nope. I don't think so. By the way where was your other brother Sora? Is he not coming?" I sighed

"He's going with Riku from his house. He sure does like that guy…" he nodded

"Anyway we're here!" I looked out the window seeing we parked up outside a rather large house with the front door wide open. There were a few people outside smoking. Demyx was standing by the door, greeting people.

"Roxas?" I finally turned to look at him.

"Hmm…" I froze in my seat as Axel undid his seatbelt and leaned over to quickly kiss my cheek.

"Time to go!" he said cheerfully as he got out of the car.

I looked down in realisation of what just happened, blushing up to my ears and left wondering why he did that. He came round to my side of the car and opened the door, holding out his hand for me to take. I looked up at him, still blushing and pouted but he of coarse smirked at his accomplishment. I refused his hand and got out, quickly walking to the doorway, ahead of him.

"I am not a damn girl!" I shouted back and he just laughed loudly, quickly catching up to me so he was at my side.

"Roxas! Axel! Please feel free to go in." Demyx said with a cheery smile on his face.

"Hey Dem! Tonight Roxy is my date~" Axel said with a wink and slung his arm around me. I crossed my arms looking away and pouted again, blushing a bit more lightly.

"I never knew you two were going out!" Demyx said rather loudly. It turned a few heads.

"We aren't!" I said back, storming off inside.

"Wait Roxy!" I rolled my eyes, stopping and he ran up to me, grabbing my hand. He held it gently and dragged me through a hoard of people in the living room. I found myself actually quite liking his hand in mine. It was warm and I smiled softly to myself.

"Roxas! You made it!" I was suddenly hugged tightly by Sora; Riku was following closely behind him and pried him off me.

"Tone it down Sora" he said with a chuckle. It was strange seeing him chuckle like that; he always seemed so serious and stoic. Sora was pouting up at him and trying to take himself out of his grip.

"Oh hi Roxas! Axel too!" Kairi came up from behind them also with Naminé.

"Did you two come as couple?" Kairi said wiggling her eyebrows, I frowned.

"N-"

"Of coarse we did!" Axel cut me off, grinning at all of them. All stared wide-eyed except Naminé who quickly scribbled something down in her sketchbook with a scary smirk on her face. Kairi looked over and laughed, elbowing her gently.

"Lay off the yaoi Naminé!" Yaoi? What's that? Is that what she draws in there?

"Can I have a look?" I asked curiously. Axel and Riku were both snickering with each other. Sora looked just as confused as me.

"Uh Roxas I don't think-" Kairi tried warn but it was too late as Naminé held up her sketchbook with a smile and tiny laugh. Sora and me both looked at what she had drawn and blanked. W-was that supposed to be Axel and me k-k-kissing! I blushed furiously and Axel came up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders and lightly puffed a bit of air in my ear. I jumped, turning around and he grinned at my blushing. I avoided his eyes.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" he laughed. Why wasn't he fazed by any of it? Sora was laughing behind me also and I turned to glare at him and Naminé. She put the book away. Soon enough Ven was joining us with Terra and Aqua once he got there. Demyx also came over with Larxene, Zexion, and Xion.

"Hey guys! Enjoying the party?" we all nodded, smiling.

"You should of seen Roxas's face before! Priceless!" Sora shouted, laughing. I scowled at him again and he damn well shut up. Xion hugged me suddenly and I could see Axel tense up from the corner of my eye.

"Hi Roxas!"

"H-hey!" she then let go of me and looked up at Axel, smiling and nodding towards him. He didn't nod back and looked in another direction. Her smile dropped and she stared at him for a moment but she didn't seem bothered by his action. What is up with these two?

The others looked at them noticing the tension building up between them and Demyx chuckled nervously. "Alright guys get in a circle!" We all looked at him confused and he winked, holding up an empty bottle.

"We're going to play a little game! 7 minutes in heaven!"

"Oooo~ Can I play to~!" we heard a high laughing voice from nowhere. I noticed that in the middle of the room a small area had cleared. We all looked, curious to what was going on and a spotlight flashed on. Where the hell did that come from! And in the middle of that spotlight, posing and chuckling…yep you guessed it!

"It's me~!" Marly cheered in a singsong voice, holding another rose above his head. We all groaned.

"God's gift to the world has come to join you rose petals~" he came over and sat on the floor, trying to start the circle, smiling widely. In the end we did all end up sitting down in a circle, Demyx placing the bottle in the middle. Axel grabbed my hand again and pulled me to an area of the circle that wasn't near Xion. Once we all sat down, he frowned at her and she frowned back. I just looked between the two of them, confused by their actions.

"Here we go!" Demyx said spinning the bottle. Oh dear lord what have I got myself into! Demyx better make sure that, that bottle doesn't land on Marluxia!

* * *

**What do ya think? Gotta love Marly! :D**

**Please Review, fave and alert! Love all you readers! Review's are love! Idea's and pairings are welcome!**


	10. The Party Part 2

**I know this took forever! I'm so sorry! TT^TT My mum kind of gave me some hard hitting news that I had to digest. That we were going on holiday for 3 weeks! I miss my room and am a little homesick so bear with me. Well I'm here now and will continue to write since I brought my laptop with me.**

**There's a little bit of boyxboy action in this chapter but nothing in my opinion that requires a mature rating. If you think it should be bumped up though please tell me with reviews!**

******Please Review, fave and alert!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Part two of The Party! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 10**

It was 20 minutes into the game, I hadn't been chosen yet. Thank God. Marluxia was sitting there just gladly watching and chuckling to himself with Larxene. Three couples had gone into the cupboard by us and had their "7 minutes of heaven" although you could tell all of them had only been sitting in there waiting for the time go buy. The three couples were Naminé and Xion, Aqua and Terra, and Ven and Kairi. It wasn't a very exciting game until…

"That's it! Start drinking people! We need some sort of action in there!" Demyx shouted and gave everyone vodka shots who asked for them. Everyone after a few shots was getting tipsy and loosening up. Including me. Axel grinned, looking down at me.

"Oi! Dem! Whoever the bottle lands on get's to choose who they go in with"

"Sounds fair! Let's goooo!" He was clearly drunk and spun the bottle again.

That's when people started holding their leg out so the bottle would stop on them. Demyx did it first and pointed at Zexion.

"Zexy your gonna go with me!" Demyx said getting up shakily and pulling on Zexion's arm to follow him. Surprisingly he just sighed and went in with him, not too bothered at all.

We definitely heard a bit more "movement" than the other times. Naminé was giggling widely, sketching in her book, with Kairi looking and giggling crazily too. After there time was up, Demyx cheered and Zexion was blushing but tried his best to remain composed and hide it. I drank another shot and by this time all of us were drunk and yelling and singing things.

"Wooo! Riku it sounds like fun! Go in with me!" Sora shouted quite loudly for the rest of the circle to hear, Ven's and mine eyes widened. Naminé and Kairi were sent into giggles again, Riku's eyes widened too but he didn't say anything and just nodded with an unreadable look on his face. What happened to deciding with the bottle?

The two went in together, Sora jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid. We heard quite a lot of movement from them too and was that a moan coming from my brother. Meh, I was to drunk to care right now. I took another shot and Axel leaned down to my ear, breathing gently.

"How about we go in after them, hmm?" I looked up at him, blushing (mostly!) from the drink and nodded.

"S-sure fire-man~" I replied rather slurred and Axel chuckled, smirking. I wondered what he was planning.

And so we waited for my brother and Riku to finish, they came out in quite a mess, panting. Shirts ruffled and stuck in places. Riku was steadying my brother up as he was very near to falling on his face and led him to me. He sat him down next to me and Sora fell against my shoulder tiredly but was smiling happily with his eyes closed.

"H-hey Roxy!" his speech slurred

"We should get you to bed when you get home Sora" Riku said rather maturely and I nodded.

"Ok! Now me and Roxy have a date in the closet!" Axel said loudly, smirking and glancing at Xion, who was sneering at him.

"Look after him Riku" I said, looking up at him with liddled eyes from the strong drink. Even drunk, I was still concerned for my brothers.

"S-sure" he replied, taking my place on the floor as Axel pulled me up and dragged me over and into the closet. I could hear the giggling from the girls outside. We sat opposite each other, backs leaning against each sides of the closet. It was completely pitch black and I turned my head to where I thought Axel was.

As soon as I did I felt a pair of lips on mine. Axel's. They moved eagerly trying to get my own to respond. I liked, no loved the feel of it all and kissed back, I wasn't really thinking at all about what I was doing due to all the alcohol in my system. It was like my mind had shut down but somehow, somewhere inside of me I felt right, although I didn't know why…

I closed my eyes, leaning into it some more and felt a hand lightly touch my chin before slowly sliding up to cup my cheek. It was warm and I tilted my head towards it and I heard Axel shuffle closer, deepening our lip lock and he ran his tongue over my lips, requesting entrance. I mewled quietly, putting my hands on his shoulders and opened my lips obediently.

"nn..Axel…" He gave a small chuckle as he heard his name

Axel's tongue ran over mine as he mapped out my mouth. His kisses soon moved down to my jaw then down my neck. I moaned as his mouth ran over all my sweet spots there. As he found them, he licked and nipped at them in turn and his hand ran down to my shoulder and over my clothed chest slowly.

"A-Axel…" He reached the hem of my top and ran his hand under it, pulling it up in the process. I moaned and arched a little at his touch.

"You've very soft skin Roxy~" he whispered in my ear before lightly taking the lobe between his teeth. My face heated up a bit more and I gave a small moan in response.

He rested both his hands on my bare chest and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs over my pectorals. Axel was back to ravishing at my neck of course and bit down, sucking on the skin he had captured to leave a rosy mark that would probably be there for a while and would have me complaining about it beginning tomorrow.

"Mnnn! Ax-el!" I moaned loudly and tilted my head back giving him more room to work.

Although Axel continued his ministrations on my neck and chest, he didn't go any further besides moving down to nip at the skin on my collarbone, which I writhed at and then giving me a bit more of a heated kiss. Our tongues danced together and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and wanting more, tilting my head to the side.

But he pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between out mouths. I whimpered and I could see him smirk as a small crack of light came though the doors. I loved that smirk…He took my chin in his hand.

"Now, now Roxy. I know better than to take too much advantage of a drunk, drop dead sexy teen"

"B-but…"

"No buts…who knows what you'll think in the morning…" He looked down and mumbled something like "please don't hate me"

"R-Roxy maybe you'll remember this…I lo-" he cut off as I fell against him face forward tiredly

"Hmm…?"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders

"Never mind it can wait for another day…" I nodded, closing my eyes and he opened the doors before picking me up in his arms and walking out.

"Guyyyys! It's 7 minutes not 10!" I heard Ven whine

"Ven you've had enough to drink! Let's get you home"

"But Terra~"

"Roxas is tired too I'm going to take him home. Riku you should do the same with Sora." Axel said and I looked up at him with liddled eyes.

"You don't have to…" he smiled down at me.

"Of coarse I do…you're my date" he said softly and I smiled back sleepily.

"Bye you gu-" Demyx was saying before he got cut off by a female voice

"Wait! I want to go in with Roxas!" Xion shouted and I felt Axel's grip on me tighten.

"He's too tired!" Axel countered and started walking to the door with me in his arms. The others looked on and Xion ran after us and pulled on his arm.

"It's only for a few minutes!" he pulled his arm away and walked out the door and to the car quickly.

"No!" Axel replied back and she didn't follow. I looked over Axel's shoulder and saw her glaring at him but also she looked sad. Why does she look so sad?

He unlocked his Ferrari and put me in the passenger seat gently. From my blurry eyesight I saw that some of the others were leaving also. Axel drove me home and we sat mostly in silence, what was he going to say before?

When we got there I opened my car door and got out but nearly toppled over before Axel had rushed round and caught me. He helped me to the house, unlocking the door and then took me in his arms again and carried me to my room, laying me down on my bed.

"Thank you..." I said gratefully and he smiled silently.

"Axel…what were you going to say before?" I looked up at him, flushed and tired. My eyes were threatening to close permanently for the night. I saw him give me that sweet, soft smile and lean down to kiss my forehead before he whispered in my ear.

"It doesn't matter right now…sleep" at those words I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Have I redeemed myself? **

******Please Review, fave and alert! ****Love all you readers! Review's are love! Idea's and pairings are welcome! :)**


	11. Twisting Stories

**So here it is chapter 11! -hides- Please don't kill me TT^TT I'm sorry it took a long time but I am on holiday you know...it seems some people can't grasp that concept -cough,cough- Shannon**

**Some of you may start to really hate Xion in this chapter but just remember this is an AkuRoku fanfic! Don't bash on her too much...**

**Please enjoy this chapter! ;)**

******Oh and of course, Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning; my head throbbing (although my forehead tingled a little from something, hmm…) and I opened my eyes sleepily the strong sunlight hitting them. I shielded my face with my arm and looked out the window trying to recall what happened last night. The party…I remembered everything up to the beginning of that stupid game. Including Demyx giving vodka shots to us all. That explained the drumming in my head. I must have got drunk…

I threw off the sheets and looked down at myself as I sat up. I was changed into my pyjamas already. My eyes widened. Wait what?! How did that happen! I couldn't of done it in the state I was in! Suddenly I got flashes of Axel carrying me to his car and into my home; I blushed, clutching the sheets under my palms. I must have really looked like a girl! He was the one to put me to bed and change me! I turned a shade darker and looked down. I must have acted like an idiot! Oh God I don't even remember how I acted in front of him!

Ugh, thank God it was the weekend; Axel with that stupid smirk of his and the others wouldn't be able to snicker behind my back and make jokes. I held my head in pain at the thought of their laughs. I went into the bathroom and rinsed my face, looking briefly in the mirror. My hair was sticking out wildly in places. I sighed and dried my face.

Not caring that I looked like a mess, I walked past the mirror and downstairs. I wondered when and if my brothers got home. I walked downstairs, looking around and saw Ven on the sofa groaning. I approached him tiredly, rubbing my forehead.

"Ven? You ok?" he groaned again and looked up at me.

"I think I had too much to drink"

"You too?" I chuckled but stopped when my head started throbbing more.

"Terra and Aqua got me home. Riku was already here with Sora and was talking with Axel once he got him to bed."

"I see" We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Sora rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"If you want to cook, feel free to" I replied with a scoff

"You guys have hangovers too?" he asked and we both nodded wanting to stay as quiet as possible to prevent further drumming in our heads. Sora started smirking at me.

"W-what?"

"Soooo~ did you have fun in the closet last night? It sounded like it" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you talking ab-" I gasped, covering my mouth. Sounded!

"Is that a yes?" Ven started asking with a smile.

"I-I went in the closet! W-with who though?"

"Oh yes you did! With Axel!" Sora started laughing and I turned my gaze to the floor, blushing like a tomato and tried to remember what happened in my shocked state.

"What happened in there…?" I murmured to myself. Ven joined in with the laughing.

"You tell us! You made some very suggestive noises in there with him~" He yelled in laughter but stopped when I glared at them both and his head started throbbing again.

"Ow…"

"You two went in there too! Right...?"

"I didn't with who I wanted to go in with, but Sora did" Ven said with a small pout. I smirked at Sora and it was his turn to blush but he looked away trying to hide it.

"I think I'm going to get some air…" I said, running up the stairs to get changed. My thoughts turned to Axel and the closet, I frowned. What does Axel think he's playing at! He probably took advantage of me! While drunk! Ohohoho he is so dead! I got changed rather angrily and my mobile started ringing on the nightstand. Speak of the devil! I answered through gritted teeth.

"Hello"

"H-hey Roxy!"

"Don't you dare call me that right now! What do you think your playing at!"

"W-what? What are you-"

"Hah! Don't play this game with me! You took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"What! Wait! No! Roxy it's not like that!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Wait Rox-" I hung up while he was in mid sentence and put the phone in my pocket. I guess there was a chance that I might have agreed to it...n-no! I shook my head at the thought, blushing. How far did we go even!

I tired to think of what happened in there but all I remembered was a smirk and a warm smile from when I was put to bed. I blushed deeper when I remembered that he kissed my forehead….(It tingled when I thought about it) Why would he do that…I liked the feeling strangely and gave a small smile but shook it off when I remembered about the closet incident.

"Grrr!" I stormed out the house, ignoring my brother's questions of where I was going. To a park or shops would be my best bet. I walked, more like stomped down the street until I heard a girl's voice shouting from behind me.

"Roxas! Wait up!" It was Xion running up to me with a big smile on her face and waving wildly.

"Xion? Hi"

"Hey! Wanna come with me and get some ice cream? I know this great place!"

I nodded "O-ok" we started walking.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't look that happy….was it something to do with Axel?" I noticed a slight hope in her voice as she said that.

"Y-yeah…how did you know?" she didn't say anything for a few seconds, as if thinking about what to say…

"Oh, well…you know I was there and saw what he did and all…we were all pretty tipsy" Maybe she could tell me what happened between Axel and me, without cracking up in jokes and laughter.

"Can you tell me what he said or...did to me? Was he drunk also?" I could be a bit more merciful if he was I guess...

"No" she said quickly and hid her face. Was that a smirk? "He wasn't drunk at all! Infact he kept asking for drinks to give to you and then when you were drunk enough, he forced you in the closet without your consent! You kept protesting! And well I'm not sure what happened…I thought I heard a trouser zipper..." she was smiling sweetly at me.

A trouser zipper! I stopped and stared at the ground, mouth agape and my fists clenching in anger. "W-what! H-How could he do that!"

She put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "If it's any consolation…you sounded like you were enjoying it…in the end..."

"I was drunk and didn't want it! Axel is so dead!" she giggled and I turned to her, confused of why she was doing so and she immediately stopped.

"S-sorry…it's not funny I know" I looked down to ground again, hurt and she took my hand, smiling gently. I looked at her.

"Come on! The ice cream is on me!" she said cheerfully and started pulling me forwards with her. I smiled back as best as I could and followed her.

"Ever had sea salt ice cream? It's salty yet sweet!" she said with another giggle, turning to look back at me. She actually looked quite cute like that…

Sea salt ice cream! Like old times! But I could have fun without Axel and his gang! That'll show him!

* * *

**So uh what did ya think? I know that some of you may think Xion is a lying bitch now XD **

**Twisting stories tsk, tsk. It's only because (if it wasn't obvious) she loves him too...or is that the only reason? God I'm evil! mwahahaha!**

**Just to clear things up, the true story: Roxas did drink those vodka shots happily which Demyx gave to him. Not Axel! Axel also did ask Roxas if he wanted to go in and didn't force anything on him. He again agreed happily without any protest. Axel also didn't go any further than touching and kissing a bit of bare skin (on the upper half only)  
**

******Please Review, fave and alert! Love all you readers! Review's are love! Idea's and pairings are welcome!**


	12. I believe I can help you

**Here it is, Chapter 12! I'm sorry it took so long! I was busy! Please Don't kill me! I want to live!**

**I don't have much to say this time, except please enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**********Oh and Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I only wish I did :(**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 12**

"Tell me do you…love Axel?" I went red as a sun ripe tomato at the question, nearly loosing my balance on the high clocktower we were sitting on. I remember this place well…

"W-What! What are you talking about! N-No way!"

"Ok!" she said happily and went back to eating her sea salt ice cream while I tried to calm myself down and get rid of the burning sensation on my cheeks. Where did that come from…

"T-this ice cream is really nice…thank you…"

"Don't mention it! It's the least I could do" she said smiling sweetly at me and swinging her legs back and forth. I smiled back warmly before turning to look out across the town.

"Roxas I….I want to spend more time with you…" she said looking down with a redness dusting her cheeks.

"Why's that?" I said looking at her curiously.

"I-I….Well I just want to….we never do…I'm sure you're a fun guy to be around with…"

"Of coarse you can spend more time with me! Now that I won't be hanging around with Axel, I need a new friend!" I said, smiling at her and she smiled shyly back, blushing.

"Ok…" we continued eating our ice creams and idle talk, laughing and joking around together until she had to go.

"I have to go now…Vanitas is probably wondering where I am"

"What!" she chuckled as I sneered at the name.

"I'm sure we can hang out tomorrow…It's Sunday remember?"

"O-ok"

"Vanitas acts tough at school but he's a really nice, caring and worrying, big brother...he looks out for me even if he doesn't show it" I nodded "Perhaps maybe one day you can be friends?" I scoffed and she chuckled again.

"Do you want my mobile number so you can contact me?"

"Sure!" we exchanged our numbers happily and when done, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, which added a light pink dusting to it and that burning sensation from before. But not as much…

"I hope you had as much fun as I did" she said, blushing once again and I nodded to which she stood up and dusted herself off before giving a small wave and leaving.

I looked out over town again when she was gone and thought of all the times we had spent here together. My thoughts of coarse soon wondered to Axel and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I looked at the time and my eyes widened and at how long I had been here. Should of known, it is sunset. I answered, hearing Ven and Sora's hectic voices.

"Roxas! Are you ok?! You didn't commit suicide or anything like that did you!" I heard Sora's voice shouting loudly, that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I heard it being snatched away by who I assumed was Ven. It was Ven's turn to yell down the phone.

"Shut up Sora! Roxas?! Are you there or is this some bully?! If you've done anything to my brother I'll-" I chuckled and smiled at how caring they were being.

"Guy's, I'm fine. I just was hanging out with Xion."

"We were so worried! I thought we went too far or something. Was Axel there t-" Sora tried to ask before he was cut off by me scoffing.

"Ugh! Don't even mention that bastard to me! I know what he did to me now!"

"Did" to you? Roxas what are you talking about?" Ven questioned

"Hah! Don't play koi!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but come and talk to us about it!"

"Thanks guys…but-"

"No buts! You are our brother and we're here to help! If Axel's upset you or something we can sort it out together!" I stayed silent for a moment and smiled warmly.

"Ok, Thank you…I'm coming back" and I hung up and got up. I walked down to the exit of the clocktower and saw Axel there looking straight at me and panting as if he had been running, with a determined look on his face. I stared at him for a while before shaking my head and starting to walk off.

"Roxas wait!" I finally teared up and turned around to face him.

"What do you want!" I yelled at him

"Look Roxas, I didn't take advantage of you! Ok…maybe a little but I really didn't do anything that bad! You even liked it and wanted me to continue but I didn't!"

"Well at least you have some self control in that stupid head of yours! That bad! A little?! I may have been drunk, but I kept protesting that I didn't want to go in! You forced me in there and then had your way with me! Xion said she even heard a trouser zipper!" a started crying at that point. "What did you make me do!"

"A trouser zipper? Xion…Xion?! Told you all this! Roxas don't listen to her! She's lying! You're my best friend I would never-" he reached out for me but I slapped his hand away.

"Shut up! Just shut up! She's my friend too! Why don't you like her exactly? I see the tension between you two!"

"Because she and I both-" he bit his tongue to stop himself.

"Well! What? Now you can't tell me?" I waited for a minute, looking at him straight in the eyes, but he didn't answer and looked away. "Just go!" I shouted at his face and backed off a bit before running off down the road to my house, crying and loosing my balance a few times but never stopping. I couldn't!

I reached my house and banged on the door harshly, Ven answered with a smile and I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He put his arms around me in turn and hugged me tightly, leading me into the living room, while Sora shut the door. I was sat down on the sofa and given a mug of hot chocolate and blanket round my shoulders by Sora. They both sat on opposite sides of me and wrapped an arm round each of my shoulders and smiled at me, leaning their head on mine.

"Tell us what happened Bro" Ven said softly and I explained everything. What I felt, the party, Xion and what happened between Axel and me outside the clocktower, what he said and so on.

"I don't know who's telling the truth…why would either of them lie…I was too drunk to remember anything"

"We were both pretty gone too….but maybe we can find someone else who was there at the time and who wasn't drunk! That would help right?"

"Good idea Sora!" Ven shouted with glee "But where do we start?" I looked between them as each one spoke.

"It has to be someone who was involved in the 7 minutes in heaven game" Sora said putting a hand to his chin.

"I think all of us were pretty drunk to remember anything…" I said dismally, thinking the worst and sharing my depressed aura.

"That's not exactly true rose petal!" We heard a voice boom from nowhere followed by a high laugh and we all looked around frantically, before there was a small explosion above us and rose petals started falling down over us. "Oh no…" was the only thought going through my head and I think through both my brothers too.

The power cut out and there was a spotlight right in front of us with, you guessed it. Marluxia, standing in the middle posing that "I'm God's gift to the World" pose. We all stared with blank, unimpressed faces thinking "Jerk…" and the power soon came back on and he started bowing to an invisible audience repeating "Thank You, thank you"

He finally seemed to notice us and bounced over to us giving a wide smile, holding out three roses in his hand, winking and running a hand though his hair. The sparkles once again appeared around him.

"I believe I can help you with your little problem~" We all looked at each other doubtfully.

* * *

**What did ya think? Marluxia's here to save the day! Woo! **

**Who do you feel sorry for the most Axel, Xion or Roxas? :(**

**********Please Review, fave and alert! ********Love all you readers! Review's are love! Idea's and pairings are welcome! ;) Next chapter will be up soon**


	13. Idiotic Persona'

**Here we are Chapter 13! It didn't take that long this time! Yay! I found out that I find it easier to write about a fun character like Marly!**

**I don't have much to say here either, except most of this chapter contains Marluxia and his crazy antics. We also see a more serious/old side of himself too! Exciting stuff!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**************Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I only wish I did TT^TT**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 13**

"And just how exactly are you ment to help us?" Sora questioned, eyeing him over. He seemed to have lost interest in our faces quickly and started looking around our small abode, bending over to closely examine things and picking stuff up to play with.

"I was watching your little game of love and wasn't drunk. That's whom you wanted to find right? And well…here I am! You're shining saviour!" he said raising his arms and giving a wide smile. A small taa-daa noise came from nowhere. How does he do that….Scary guy…

"Did you see me and Axel together?" I asked meekly.

"Oh, I indeed paid a very close eye to you two…along with your brothers and their "friends" he coughed and I heard him mumble "lovers" in-between quietly. "So~ What would you like to know? Roxas~" he smirked and bent down in front of me. I stayed silent, thinking over what I should ask…so many questions. Ven butt in.

"Was Axel drunk at all? What was Roxas like?"

"Well he certainly didn't look it. He seems to hold himself very well actually. Roxas on the other hand was getting tipsy after just two shots!" He gave a high-pitched laugh at that to which I frowned. "Demyx was offering them out." He paused and looked at me, smiling widely.

"Axel didn't ask for or offer any drinks to you." My eye's widened at that last bit! How did he know I was going to ask that! He tapped his nose and winked at me and started twirling in his own world for no reason. This guy is just too freaky sometimes! Did he follow me and overhear Xion's story or something?! That stalker! Sora decided to press on with the questioning before I could voice that.

"Ok, now we got that sorted! Did Axel force Roxas in the closet?" I was curious to find out the answer to this question. Marluxia seemed to just realise we were there again and came back to reality still smiling but turning more serious like.

"Not at all. I didn't hear him exactly ask you but I certainly heard him whisper something in your ear that you seemed to agree to…"

"So he didn't protest at all?" Ven asked to be sure.

"Not that I saw or heard of, I mean he did drag you in there but I think he was just…" he chuckled to himself "Excited" I blushed and thought to myself "Excited about what…"

"D-Do you know how far he went or maybe….d-did you hear a trouser zipper? he put his index finger to his chin, thinking.

"As for what went on in there, I'm not sure…feel free to tell! But I didn't hear much clothing being rustled or a zipper. Just a few moans and kisses." I relaxed like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back on the sofa, smiling.

"Although I don't why you'd think Axel would go that far with you in a state like that anyway…After all you've been through with Kingdom Hearts and all, he wouldn't risk doing that with your kind of relationship" My eyes quickly flashed open and I sat up abruptly looking at my brothers, both of which were now frozen, eyes wide and shaking.

"oops…" was all Marluxia could say before I looked at him, scowling and he cowered away. He knew!

"Damn it! Well done Marluxia!" I started shaking both of them by the shoulders and calling their names.

"Ven! Sora! Come on! It's me Roxas" they started showing pain in their eyes and their heads fell limp as they grabbed them, confused and trying to ease the pain that I knew so well.

They started groaning and whimpering before crying out in sheer pain of the memories they were remembering. I winced and tried to comfort them as best I could while Marluxia was being completely useless and running around the house, wailing about what a failure he was and apologizing to the world.

"Marluxia, Shut up! It's not helping!" he stopped and looked at me, sniffing as if he was a child that had just been told off. Both Sora and Ven grasped my clothes thinking I could save them from the pain. After a few torturous minutes they seemed to calm down and fall limply back against the sofa, their eyes glassy and liddled. They looked broken somewhat, teary eyed, and sobbed out their friends' names.

"Riku…"

"Terra…"

I felt sympathy for them and watched as they closed their eyes and fell asleep. I sighed and picked up the blanket that had fallen off my shoulders and gently placed it over them.

"So you knew already?" I heard Marluxia ask, his voice serious and becoming more what it used to be. I turned to him.

"Yes…you did too?" he nodded but I wanted to know one more thing.

"Why did you adopt that idiotic persona?" he smiled sadly, looking out the window.

"Is it so wrong to want to change? This is a new life…I didn't want to be the same person I was before…I made mistakes and hurt people…I realise that now…" I smiled at him.

"And you helped me…thank you…Marly..." he looked at me as I called him by his nickname and nodded, smiling. But it only lasted for a minute before he started pouting and returning to his happy-go-lucky self, putting his hands on his hips and turning to me, huffing.

"And what do you mean "idiotic persona" I find that quite rude…" he continued blabbering on, making me laugh before he smirked at me, proudly " So now you know the truth…as you can see Xion was being quite the liar and a good one at that!"

I looked down "Why would she lie to me, like that…"

"Maybe…she harbours some feelings for you? Hmm?" He said with a wide smile.

"Still…Axel was starting to say that they had something in common…"

"Ohohoho~ well there you go then!" I blushed like a tomato.

"Y-You mean A-Axel…"

"Maybe~ Well there's a fun thing I know, that you can try to see for yourself~" I looked at him suspiciously still blushing,

"I'm listening…" he looked at the window for a minute before whispering in my ear.

"Even though you know Axel is innocent and decide to accept his apology tomorrow at school…hang around with Xion for the day and see how he acts~ I think you'll find it quite interesting. It also serves as an entertainment for me too" he said with a grin that could possibly match Axel's. I looked down, thinking about it and silently decided that I would give it a try.

"Also~ I gave quite a lot of info and tips to you today~ I think I deserve a reward, don't you?" he said nearing me, his eyes having something unreadable in them. I backed away a bit, frowning.

"You could pay me back with your body~ Let's get you a few shots, Axel might not have taken that much of advantage of you but I sure will. It will make it easier for you, no?" he said chuckling in that freakishly high way.

He managed to piss me off so much that I punched him in the chin and kicked him out the house. Literally. Fire was burning in my eyes as I yelled down at him " You perverted stalker!" I slammed the door knowing that he wouldn't be harmed too much by the statement and would recover easily. He landed on his front with his arse up in the air.

When I closed the door I heard the crack of knuckles and a familiar red head's voice. When did he get there? I leaned my back against the door listening.

"You won't be taking advantage of anyone when I'm done with you…" came Axel's murderous voice before the pained screams of Marluxia echoed across the street. So much for easy recovery! I smiled and went back to check on my brothers. I looked down, thinking. Now they know everything…would we still act like brothers?

* * *

**Awww, so do you like the idea of them remaining brotherly or not? Review to tell me? Please? **

**Finally Roxas knows the true story and his brothers remember the events of KH! Wooo! **

**On a side note: I know about Kingdom Hearts 3D but the events of it won't be mentioned in this story. I have the game myself and bought it on the day it came out! Sooo good! But I havn't finished it yet so I don't know the full story in depth, just the outline :/ I won't watch cut scenes or read spoilers online cause what's the fun of that?**

**Anyway please ****************Review, fave and alert! :) Idea's of anything for this story are welcome!**


	14. Popcorn and Sweets

**-FINAL FANTASY FANFARE PLAYS- Here we are chapter 14! Sorry it took a bit of a while, just started sixth form and been busy, busy, busy. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It gives little recaps of KH and loving brotherly moments! At the end I even fan-girled myself over my own writing! XD Lovey, dovey sweet scene at the end! ;)**

**I hope you really enjoy this chapter!**

**Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I only wish I did :/**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 14**

About an hour or so later, Ven and Sora finally woke up with a start, looking around them frantically. I came and knelt in front of them, looking at them seriously.

"You guys ok?"

"R-Roxas? What happened?" Sora questioned, deeply confused. Ventus was next to him, looking down but listening as I told them of everything I knew. That this was a new life but Xemnas was still a threat in it. Sora immediately frowned, standing up.

"Xemnas! He's the head of the school right?!" I nodded

"Excuse me…but who is Xemnas?" Ven asked and we both looked at him "You two…I feel like I have known you forever as a brother yet I don't know who you are at all, except that you look like me. Me, Aqua and Terra are after Xehanort not this Xemnas your talking about."

"Xehanort? I've heard about him! That's like Xemnas before he was Xemnas! His nobody!" Sora exclaimed.

"Nobodies?" Ven asked again.

"It's a long story. But it doesn't matter anymore since we are all somebody's now and that includes Xemnas…" We all looked at each other, feeling somewhat awkward. To be honest, none of us really knew the true depth of each other's history of Kingdom Hearts...

"Does this still make us brothers…" I asked quietly, looking down. Sora immediately stood up with a big grin on his face and pulled Ven up before hugging us both.

"Of coarse it does! I mean we're practically each other right! Just with different stories to tell! We gotta stick together!" he said laughing and we smiled before hugging back. We stayed like that for a second before looking between each other and Sora once again spoke.

"But if we're going to be brothers, we need to know everything about each other including our history! And if we have any secrets, they're just between us!" Sora said with a wink, and me and Ven both nodded. Sora decided that we needed popcorn and sweets and rushed off to the kitchen to get them. We sat in a small circle, cross-legged.

"So who wants to go first?" Sora questioned before stuffing a ton of popcorn in his mouth.

"I will…" Ven said before starting his story. We sat there and listened intently, Sora was tearing up towards the end.

"When I vanished, all that remained was my heart. I heard a voice calling out and I went towards it. I believe it was you Sora, when you were younger... I was lonely and you let me stay in your heart."

Ventus smiled warmly towards Sora. "Since I never thanked you in person Sora…Thank you" Sora burst into tears and throwed himself at Ventus, hugging him to death. He laughed and I smiled at the both of them.

"I remember that night..." He sobbed out.

"So that would be partly why Vanitas doesn't seem to like you very much in this life…or any of us I think. He kinda looks like a dark version of Sora…" I said and Sora pouted towards me.

"He's nothing like me though!"

"Of coarse not" I said reassuringly."Also the fact that I look so much like Ventus must be the fact that you had him in your heart Sora"

"Probably. When I turned into a heartless part of my heart left my body, right? Since Ventus was in there you must of adopted his looks as my nobody!" he chuckled.

"Heartless? Nobodies?! Would you please tell me what your on about!" Ven exclaimed. Me and Sora both looked at each other and nodded.

"A heartless is a being of darkness. Most of them are in fact manifested hearts, they behave completely without emotion, and thus were named "Heartless"!" Sora said happily. "I became one when I released my heart with the keyblade. I did it to save Kairi and the Princesses of Heart"

"They sound a little like the Unversed…"

"A nobody is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness... They are made up of body and soul. Said to feel nothing and have no Hearts…" I said and saddened at that last bit. Remembering the last conversation I had with Axel before we both vanished. Then I smiled, remembering that now…none of that applies to us anymore!

"I see…So what about this princess of heart thing Sora was going on about? Kairi is that girl at school whose sister is Naminé, right?" I nodded

"I think it's my turn to explain my story" Sora said with a smile before starting to tell his story. I knew most of it since I had his memories at one point. He was over exaggerating making himself sound like a hero but Ventus seemed fascinated and even started clapping lightly at one point! "Me and Riku defeated Xemnas with our power of awesomeness and the keyblades, saving the worlds and returned to our own, to see Kairi once again!" Sora thrusted his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Wow…" Ventus said with wide eyes while I just sat there looking at Sora sceptically. His ego really was something…

"Riku and Terra sound the same!" Ven said and him and Sora both agreed, laughing.

"Your turn Roxas!"

I explained my story solemnly. It wasn't one that was particularly happy like the other two. Sora and Ventus stayed silent, listening with sad looks on their faces. "When I woke up, me and Axel were on the clocktower, eating sea salt ice cream and talked about if we had any feelings or hearts…I said that I had to go back to Sora, so he could wake up and that he'd find the answer…" both of them started crying and I smiled sadly "We said our final goodbyes and vanished saying that we'd see each other later…" I let a single tear fall from my eye and I was hug tackled to the floor.

"Poor Roxas!" Ventus cried out.

"I'm so sorry Roxas, I always thought about how bad you guys were!" Sora said, burying his face in my shoulder, wiping his face from tears.

I sighed and smiled, gently pushing them off me and looking at them. "It's ok guys. It's in the past" They nodded and I handed them tissues.

"Your story definitely beats ours, on the sadness scale factor" I laughed at Sora's words. Once they got themselves sorted out (Sora had finished his popcorn by this time) We started eating sweets and talking about keyblades before Sora shouted out…

"Now secrets! Come on guys, spill it!" He said with devilish smirk and a chocolate in his mouth. "One big one each! Ventus you go first!" he blushed.

"W-why me! It's your idea! You go first!" It was Sora's turn to turn pink.

"N-No way!"

"Make Roxas go then! Although I think we practically know his secret!" Ventus said laughing still blushing and keeping a chocolate of his own between his teeth, and so I turned red.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Soon Ventus and Sora smirked at each other and tackled me before starting to tickle me. "Come on spill Roxas!" Sora said while I was in fits of laughs.

"N-haha-n-no! S-S-Stop ahahaha! Ok, ok!" They stopped but were still leaning over me. "Can't we just say that we all have someone we like? I mean we know who likes who, right?" I asked, blushing and they soon followed.

"I guess that's ok…" Sora said.

"Ok…" Ven followed

The next thing we knew was that our front door was flung open and Terra, Riku and Axel were standing there panting and shouting out "Are you guys ok?!"

They froze and soon turned wide eyed, noticing the position we were in, with some of the sweet chocolate still round our mouths. They blushed and all hastily looked in different directions. Riku had his arms crossed and was looking at the switched off TV, Terra was looking at the ceiling with his hands on his hips and Axel had one hand on his hip and the other scratching the back of his head as he looked off further into the house.

Me and my brothers all went a red shade deeper and got off each other, wiping our mouths and also looked in different directions. There was a moment of silence before we all looked at each other and started laughing. The older guys giving more of a breathy chuckle.

When we clamed down. Each of us smiled warmly at each of our older friend. Sora at Riku, Ventus at Terra and me at Axel. They all smiled back with something in their eyes... and I had a feeling all of us here knew the full story now. Ready to take down Xemnas!

I think… Let's hope these guys aren't too protective of us.

* * *

**Awww! Cute or what? ^.^ Review? **

**So! Now they all can start thinking about taking down Xemnas! But what's his plan... and will they have keyblade's or not?!**

**Please ****************Review, fave and alert! :) Idea's of anything for this story are welcome!**


	15. Reunion Celebration!

**I know I took a long time to upload this, please forgive me TT^TT But sixth form is very tiring and busy.**

**But here it is Chapter 15! I hope it's length can make up for it taking forever! It's very sweet this chapter I think! :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing it.**

**Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I only wish I did...**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 15**

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Asked Sora

All three of the elders looked at each other. Axel started the explanation. "Well I just happened to be passing by your house…I heard screaming and immediately panicked, so I looked through the window seeing if you were all alright. I saw Ventus and yourself had fainted. I watched for awhile, thinking if I should go in or not. Naturally Marly spotted me when he started whispering into Roxas' ear about something…and nearing him in that weird way of his" he seemed to get a little angry at that and my brothers glanced at me, smirking. "Once Roxas kicked him out, I took matters into my own hands, teaching him a lesson before getting Riku and Terra, thinking that if you and Ventus had gone through the same thing Roxas had, then it was best that they were there when you two woke up." He finished looking carefully at me, in a apologetic way.

"I see…" I said back.

I heard my brothers start sniffling before they both got up and ran to Riku and Terra, hugging them. They smiled, Terra putting his hand on Ventus' head and Riku circling his arms back round Sora. I smiled warmly at the paired duo and could feel Axels' gaze on me. I saw Riku smirk before he kicked Axel in the back, making him fall towards me. I blushed when he had managed to fall on top of me. He quickly got off and sat in front of my form, scratching the back of his head nervously. I shook myself back to reality and smiled and hugged him.

"I forgive you, you know…"

"W-what?"

"Marly told me exactly what happened at the party. I know the truth now…" I could feel him immediately relax

"Y-you do?" He said hopefully and I nodded silently. He hugged me back tightly "Oh, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy I'm so sorry. I know I took a bit advantage of you and for that I'm sorry" he looked at me.

"It's fine…and don't call me Roxy!" I pouted at him and he just chuckled. "I was drunk after all.. and I guess I did agree to it a bit" I blushed. He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath, trickling down it.

"You did enjoy it...and were practically begging for more~" I blushed like a sun ripe tomato and hit him on the arm. Not enough to hurt him. "Ok, ok I'm sorry" he laughed at my expression. I just pouted and blushed some more.

"Sorry to burst everyone's bubble" Terra spoke up "But maybe we should start thinking about this Xemnas person?" We all nodded and sat in a circle. "First of all, me and Ventus know next to nothing about this person, perhaps you'd be kind enough to fill us in on what kind of person he is?" Me and Axel explained since we were the two who knew him the best.

"He sounds like Xehanort, meaning he must be his nobody! Right?" Ventus exclaimed and looked at Terra.

"Looks that way" Terra replied.

"But what is his goal, is what I want to know…" Riku said

"We know that he's after Roxas, Ven and Sora for some reason…" Axel said. It was at that moment that Riku dragged Sora into his lap and Terra pulled Ventus closer to himself round the waist.

"Not going to happen" Riku said bluntly, while Sora was blushing his face off. Terra nodded in agreement, while Ventus looked down, hiding his face of his also predominant blush.

I saw Axel pout in the corner of my eye and he grabbed me round the waist and started pulling me to himself.

"Come here Roxy~"

"W-what are you doing you idiot!" I shouted

"Making you sit in my lap of coarse!" he said cheerily.

"N-no! What on Earth make you think I'd want to do that!" I said blushing and he sighed.

"Why do I get stuck with the difficult brother" he said pulling harder and was succeeding. The rest all looked on with blank faces.

I gripped onto the carpet, growling "Let go!" he gave one final pull and I fell into his lap, scowling and blushing. He smiled triumphantly to himself. I crossed my arms while he put his round my waist.

"Anyway, he's already hurt my little Roxy." I glared at him, sending him a death message of 'Who you calling little?' "He was trying to make him forget about Kingdom Hearts with some sort of green liquid…maybe Zexion can find out what it is…"

"Even if we do figure his plan out, how are we meant to stop him without our keyblade's or in Axel's case Chakrams?" Sora asked worriedly.

"We simply find some other way to fight, I guess…It doesn't look like he has any powers either..." I said.

"I'll ask Zexion that too…he's good on this kind of stuff..sniffing out information" Axel replied. "For now let's just protect you guys and figure out his motives." We all nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"Sooo now what?" Ven asked and Sora smiled brightly.

"Let's have a reunion celebration! Just us guys!" Sora shouted

"Um, Sora I'm not sure that we have enough food" I rationalised

"Ventus can make something! And I got loads of sweets and popcorn and stuff to share!" Ventus nodded in agreement

"Good idea Sora!" Axel exclaimed and started nuzzling my neck, "I get to spend some time with my Roxy!" I blushed and scowled at him again.

"What do you mean 'your Roxy'! And it's Roxas!" and like always came that breathy chuckle…it's kind of hot…Wait! What am I saying! Where did that come from…

And so Ventus got up and went to the kitchen, Terra followed him saying that he'd help. Sora was chatting at a mile at a minute at Riku who kept nodding as if he really understood all of that. He was giving a small smile, chuckling to himself in-between.

"It's nice to see isn't it? Them happy" I heard the redheads voice from behind me and I smiled warmly, leaning back into his embrace.

"Yeah.." I was truly happy that I was with Axel again and I was happy for my brothers too. I closed my eyes and heard Axel murmur something in my ear, but I didn't catch it. I looked up at him "Hmm?"

"Nothing Roxas…" he ruffled my hair, smiling and I pouted at the childlike action. Idiot…

* * *

About an hour or so later, after many card games, Ventus' voice echoed throughout the house. "It's ready!" and me, Sora, Riku and Axel all dashed to the dining area. There on table were many plates filled to the brim with curry. It looked soo good and mouth-watering. I looked around, thinking where Terra had gone.

"Where did Terra go?" Ven blushed

"Ah, well uh…he's just washing up, I got some food on him by mistake…" I looked suspiciously at him but he avoided my gaze by looking down. I shrugged and sat down at the table, joining the others and started eating. Terra soon came back but hadn't noticed us since he had a towel over his head and…well…

"Ven, when I move in to kiss you, please don't move" All our eyes widened and we looked at Ven who was now red as a tomato and he ran to Terra, punching him in the gut. It didn't seem to do much damaged, he looked pretty ripped. He took the towel off his head.

"Ven what was that….oh…" he was looking at us with a guilty expression and Ven started shouting at him along with repeatedly punching him in the gut. He didn't even flinch! Is this guy made of tin or something!

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!" he looked down, hiding his blush from us. I could hear Axel snickering beside me and I elbowed him in the arm, to which he shut up and started rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Ven…I didn't see them" Terra said, looking down apologetically and ruffling my brothers hair. He didn't seem to mind it as much as I did. Ven soon nodded like a child would and they both sat down, to join us in our meal.

After we had finished we all filed out to the living room with sweets and popcorn and started watching "The Woman in Black" (Sora's choice, saying that we would all cry like babies except him…how wrong he was). Oh God, I hated scary films, it was one of my weaknesses but I didn't voice it. I watched with a fearless expression on my face, but Axel who was sitting next to me noticed my obvious shaking and put his arm round me, pulling me to his chest. I thought he was going to take the mick out of me but to my surprise he whispered in my ear saying…

"I'm here, I'll protect you." I visibly relaxed and looked up at him, he was giving a warm smile, not the cocky one he usually had. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder as I continued to watch, and started showing my changing facial expressions. Sometimes I could truly show my emotions to him….I liked that.

* * *

After it was over Ven and Sora had fallen asleep against Riku and Terra respectively. They took them up to their rooms and I stood up, stretching until Axel pulled me back onto the sofa by my wrist and kissed me! I blushed red furiously.

My eyes widened in shock as I was trying to figure out just what was going on! But soon they started to soften and I relaxed into the kiss. I was..disappointed when he pulled back.

"I meant what I said earlier" he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"W-why?" I replied confused. Why did he do that?

"I can't say it yet…because of the coward I am, but I will soon, I promise…so please wait for me until then…" Riku and Terra soon came back down and Axel kissed my forehead before he stood up, returning to his cocky self.

"See you tomorrow Roxy!" he said with a cheshire cat like grin on his face before he left with the others. I lifted my fingers to my lips, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Idiot…don't just kiss me and don't say why…" I picked up a pillow and buried my face in it, sighing "I need some sleep…"

* * *

**Cute? :3 Review?**

**When will Axel find his courage? tsk, tsk.**

**Please ****************Review, fave and alert! :) Idea's of anything for this story are welcome!**

******************10th November-The new chapter will be posted tomorrow or possibly later today, I'd like to say sorry for the wait, but it's coming so please don't kill me and stay with me on this story! I've been incredibly busy and the encouragement really helps! Thank you! x**


	16. Roxas's Plan and Axel the Spy!

**Here we go! CHAPTER 16! I know it took a long time to get this chapter up and I'm terribly sorry, but I was incredibly busy. But it's up now and I hope it's length and humor can make up for the long wait!**

**Right! About this chapter! I hope you find it very entertaining to read, as I did when writing it. Basically it's Roxas putting Marly's idea to action and how Axel responds to it! You will realize that I have not written it in Roxas's POV as I wanted to try something different and feel that it would of been hard for this chapter as I wanted to show a bit more of Axel's thoughts and feelings too. Also you may notice a humorous scene with Axel that was inspired by OHSHC!**** With that, I bid you Happy Reading! Thank you! x**

**Special Thanks:To all my reviewers so far! Love you all and your motivational reviews! Also to bitterbeauty813 who helped my motivation to write this chapter!  
**

******Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I only wish I did...**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 16**

"Ah school~ the lovely time when I get to spend some time with my little-" Axel froze when he saw Roxas walking into the building with Xion. "Damn it…how did she get to him first!" He followed them sneakily, hiding behind every wall they passed, Roxas looked happy…too happy with her for his liking…

"Hey Axel! Whatcha doin?" Axel tensed up like a cat, giving a mini yelp as a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was.

"Demyx! What the hell! Don't do that!" he put a hand on his chest getting his breath back.

"Uh…sorry dude. But what are you doing? It looks pretty dodgy and people are staring at you" he chuckled "Thanks to your height you look like a pedo!" Axel twitched at the statement and turned to look around him, seeing worrying girls talking to their friends about him. He cursed and grabbed Demyx arm and ran like a rocket to the end of the corridor as it was the most empty. He looked around himself to double check.

"Demyx I may need your help today! We may be skipping a few lessons…"

"Wha?! Why?" A little bubble appeared above their heads as Axel started explaining and showed his story.

"Normally in the morning I greet Roxas with"Oh! Hey Roxas it's nice to see you this mourning"" In the bubble Axel all of a sudden appeared with flowers and sparkles around him and was posing much like Marluxia. Demyx looked on with a blank expression on his face thinking 'Is that what he thinks of himself…'

"And Roxas is like "Oh hey Axel, I'd love to walk with you into school!"Axel said imitating Roxas's voice poorly as a miniature Roxas was hugging him and looking up at him and laughing like a little child in the bubble. Demyx knew that that was just Axel's imagination getting ahead of itself. 'Roxas would kill him…' Axel suddenly turned serious and over dramatic.

"But….this morning…A demon arrived and captured my little Roxy" Suddenly the bubble turned a dark purple and Xion appeared with horns and sharp teeth, cackling as Axel turned distressed and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Uh…you mean Xion?" Demyx said pointing dumbly at the bubble with currently two black dots for eyes.

"That's exactly who I mean! The one who must not be named! We! As the great heroes that we are, must save the damsel in distress and rescue him from the clutches of this evil witch!" In the bubble a miniature version of himself and Demyx appeared, holding swords and pointing it to a dragon that resembled Xion, while a Roxas (who was in a dress) was pleading for help from his saviours "Axel my love! Save me!" The dragon was slain and the Final Fantasy Fanfare was playing while Demyx and Axel were continuously thrusting their swords into the air with victory as Roxas jumped down and joined them "My hero!" 'Yep…Roxas would kill him…'

"And then…me and Roxas…" The bubble suddenly changed into a mini theatre as the curtains opened and Roxas and Axel were walking along a beach in the sunset with their hair blowing in the wind as if they were in some sort of drama and Axel turned a very red Roxas around and moved into kiss him with the sun setting behind them. Demyx quickly popped the bubble with his finger

"I don't need to see that much!" Demyx shouted at him

"Oops, I guess my imagination kind of got ahead of me, heh heh" Axel said dreamily to himself, obviously still picturing it in his head.

"Well luckily for you I have the ultimate spy equipment!" Demyx rustled through his bag hurriedly pulling out two walkie talkie's. They somehow also managed to change into black spy wear.

"Let's do this!" Axel said, slipping some black shades on as both him and Demyx stood like men about to go into battle.

"Oi! Stop fooling around you two and get to class!" Xigbar shouted, or Mr Eyepatch as he was called by his students. They both quickly dashed off with an angry Xigbar on their tail "Hey! When I get you two you'll be having detentions for a week!" he stopped to catch as his breath but as he looked up the two students were out of sight. "AXEL!" the voice echoed through the school.

"Hmm? Hey, did you hear that?" Roxas asked Naminé as he was painting in art next to her.

"What? No…" He shrugged and went back to painting.

* * *

Soon it was break time, everyone had met up (apart from Demyx. Riku, Terra and Axel had decided for safety that they should stay closer together and so the groups intermingled with each other) and Roxas was happily coming join the group on his own, much to Axel's delight. 'Success!'

"Oh hey Rox-" Axel started before he was interrupted by a voice he really didn't want to hear…

"ROXAS~!" Xion shouted in a sing-song voice, latching onto his arm. The group noticed as Axel twitched in annoyance and hissed to himself like a cat, he quickly jumped behind a tree getting his walker talkie out and shouted down it, his eyes blazing.

"Demyx! Come in Demyx! Execute plan A!" As soon as he said it a kitten suddenly dropped out of a tree by Xion. It had big eyes and was looking up at her, rubbing it's head against her leg and meowing.

"Aww, look how cute it is!" She said as she let go of him, moving to pick it up. Axel quickly grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him towards himself, so he was standing next him and swung an arm round his shoulders.

"Huh? Where did it come from?" Rustling could be heard in the tree and Roxas looked up his brows furrowed

"Oh! Who cares, it's only a kitten. Heh heh" The girls and Sora and Marluxia joined in petting the cat while the others were asking the same question as Roxas. Xion soon noticed that Roxas was not by her anymore and looked at them, her eyes darkening a bit as Axel was smirking to himself proudly.

"So uh Roxas…you want to go somewhere else together at lunch or something?" Roxas looked awkward all of a sudden.

"Uh…sorry I said I'd spend some time with Xion…" Axel's arm tightened around him and Roxas hid his face as he smiled to himself, that's the reaction he wanted. Marluxia was also fawning over the little kitten but was also keeping a close eye on the two, smiling to himself. 'Looks like little Roxas is using my idea…'

"Why? Don't you want to spend some time with me?" Axel's face fell at what Roxas had said, Roxas stayed silent at his question and simply muttered…

"I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow…" he smiled up at him and walked back over to Xion. Axel at this point looked drained and his mouth was hung open like a fish, but shook his head and convinced himself that Roxas was just under the witches spell! He could hear her cackling in his head and he made his vow to save Roxas! He wouldn't let her win! He would begin his mission at lunch!

And so the bell rang and Roxas gave a final smile at Axel before departing for his lessons with Xion. Marluxia came towards him, poking him in the shoulder like a child teasingly "It seems little Roxas is spending more time with Xion, than you…you must be feeling jealous~"

"That'll change soon Marly.." He gave one of his high, demented laughs as Axel followed closely behind, very pissed off.

"My, my…how interesting…I truly am a genius!"

"No…just an idiot…" Zexion said from behind him with a bored expression on his face and made Marluxia jump. He walked passed, smirking.

"I know Roxas's and Axel's plan…how amateur…" he chuckled to himself.

Marluxia pouted, crossing his sleeve draped arms. "Stupid know it all…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

And so came lunch!

"Psst! Demyx, come in Demyx! Status report!" Since Axel and Demyx were missing their lessons they managed to get their lunch early and were now eyeing the table where everyone was sitting. Although they were trying to be spies…they didn't remain very…hidden. They stood out in the large hall with their black gear. Demyx was hanging from some sort of apparatus, looking through some rather large and rather expensive binoculars while Axel was hiding under the table itself with some professional looking, recording equipment.

"Target 1 is conversing with target two, there seems to be some laugh and smile exchanging….Uh Axel? Axel?!" Axel was close to crushing the walkie talkie in his hand and most of the group sitting round the table could feel the flames the mysterious presence was giving off. Naminé and Roxas's brothers looked under the table curiously to see a very catlike Axel, hissing in the direction of where Xion was sitting. Slightly scared they sat back up, the brothers looking toward Roxas and Xion while Naminé was giggling and exchanging hushed whispers with Kairi.

Through his equipment Axel could hear the hushed voice of Marluxia's whispering into Roxas's ear. Although he couldn't depict what he said, he found that whatever he did say caused Roxas to get out of his seat with Xion and when he poked his head up to see where they had gone, he saw his beloved and Xion walking out of the hall together laughing like a happy couple. His face drained again and he fell to the floor in defeat as the group looked at him, his soul floating above his body.

"Uh Axel are you ok?" Riku asked worriedly. From the question Axel raised up, his fists in balls as he turned and glared at Marluxia with fire blazing eyes, making him yelp and hold his hands up in surrender in front of his face.

"Oh boy…now he's done it" Larxene said to herself, chuckling. Zexion sighed giving a glare at Demyx with his stupid antics, making the boy fall, he nodded to himself and patted himself on the back. 'Justice..'

"AXEL WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO HIS LITTLE ROXY!" Axel grabbed Marluxia's collar and started shouting at him, ignoring the spit that came out his mouth."WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT! LETTING MY POOR ROXY GETTING TAKEN BY THAT, BY THAT WITCH! ISN'T IT TIME YOU SETTLED DOWN WITH YOUR OWN PARTNER AND STOP INTERFERING WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S! YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE TO RELIVE YOUR LIFE SO USE IT!" He spun him around once or twice then pointed accusingly at him "WHY! DO YOU! KEEP HARRASSING! MY ROXY! AS HIS FUTURE BOYFRIEND I FORBID YOU IN PLAYING WITH HIS MIND!"

"…Wait…so does Roxas agree with you on this?" Axel thought it over for a second and drew back his hand slowly.

"W-well no…w-we haven't talked it over yet…"

"Do you think he would like you controlling who he talks to?"

"I-I guess not…"

"Well then…I suppose you have no say in this matter, do you?" Axel paled and slowly melted to the floor on to his hands and knees, seemingly deflating. Marluxia gave a high laugh to himself, hiding his face behind his long sleeve.

"Your right…" he said looking down, defeated "I'm not even my Roxy's boyfriend…"

During this time, Demyx had slid across the floor in pain till he was in front of Axel and after a second gave him a thumbs up and smirk before collapsing. Axel nodded to his fallen comrade. He raised himself up once again as his ego recovered and got on the table pointing to the air, happily "I get it! I get it now! Roxas still needs to be saved from the clutches of the evil witch! He needs to be free from her spell!"

Sora and Ven looked between themselves "Spell?"

"Well you sure recovered quickly…" Terra said to himself, Zexion sighed to himself and started poking at Demyx's lifeless form before looking over his "battle wounds".

Aqua suddenly stood up and blew on her whistle and pointed at Axel accusingly "As head of the Student Council this is a form of disrespect to school property! Please immediately remove yourself from off the table!" What is this women? A police cop?! Axel thought to himself.

"Who runs that then?" Axel questioned and as soon as he did a very familiar figure from before appeared. "Oh…shit…"

"AXEL! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE!" The man looked as if he'd been all the way to Agrabah and back

"IT'S MR EYEPTACH!" Axel dashed out of the lunch hall as the black haired man ran after him, he managed to hide behind a wall outside, secluded to the rest of the school and got his breath back as Xigbar ran past him. He looked around and his eyes widened as he spotted Roxas's and Xion's form, sitting under a tree, backs toward him. They were leaning back and talking calmly to each other with a small smile on each of their faces. Roxas looked so happy…

"Thanks for spending so much time with me today…"

"It was no problem…I said I would right? On that day on the clocktower" her eyes widened and she smiled softly

"Yeah…"

"Xion…do you not like Axel?" Roxas asked, looking straight. 'Why did you lie…' he thought to himself and she stayed silent, hiding her face.

"It's not that…" she looked at her watch and smiled sadly and got up. "I have to go…I have a dentist appointment with Van…"

"Oh…o-" He was silenced when he felt Xion's soft lips on his.

"Thank you…" she said smiling happily at him as he looked up at her, wide eyed when she pulled back.

Axel saw this from the position he was standing and his eyes widened and his heart sunk as he saw Roxas blush a light shade of pink. He looked down, his fists in tight balls and ran off.

Roxas and Xion both turned when they heard the hurried steps.

" Axel…" Roxas said sadly and Xion saddened greatly when she saw a look of nostalgia on his face, she held her hand to her heart and gripped the clothes over it. She slowly backed away, her hair covering her watery eyes as she smiled weakly.

"Goodbye then…you should probably go after him…" she said as she also ran off.

* * *

Axel had found a quiet spot on the hill that lead to the steps of the main entrance of the school. His hands were used as a cushion for the back of his head, the sun was low in the sky making it appear a bright orange. "Mission…fai-"

"Hey Axel!" Axel turned to the voice stunned.

"Roxas? Weren't you spending time with Xion today…"

"I was, but she had to leave early…I know that you saw her kiss me…" Axel remained silent and pained. "There was a purpose for today…"

"A purpose?" Axel looked at him from an odd angle as Roxas sat next to him and pulled his knees up to himself and nodded.

"I know it sounds selfish….but I wanted to see how you would react if I spent more time with Xion. It was Marluxia's idea, I was curious so I tried it out…" he said with guilty look on his face. Axel brightened up a bit.

"So you don't hate me or were avoiding me?"

"What?! No! We just made up, didn't we? Why would I hate you…I wasn't avoiding you and I'm sorry if it looked that way…" Axel smiled but then faltered a bit.

"And what about the kiss? Did you like it? Do you…like her?"

"….No…" Axels eyes widened.

"I saw you blush though!"

"Just because I blushed…it doesn't mean I like her. She was thanking me for spending time with her…I didn't feel anything…" Suddenly Axel hugged him.

"Oh Roxy~!" Roxas blushed again, but much deeper.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing! Someone might see us! And it's Roxas!"

"I don't care~! " He chuckled "I hope you found what you wanted to find from your little experiment!"

Roxas managed to blush even deeper and nodded, then Axel smirked and whispered in his ear. "Say~ What's the reason for your blush now? Do you feel something~?" Roxas quickly shuffled himself out of his arms, pushing him away.

"N-no! N-not at all!" The blush on his face said otherwise and Axel pulled his head forward and kissed his forehead. He smiled down at the blonde as he looked up at him in wonder with those large blue eyes of his. Roxas realized he was staring and pouted, hiding his face away. Axel grinned and laughed as he could see the heat on his ears.

"Idiot…" Roxas muttered to himself with a small smile as the bell for the end of school rang.

They suddenly heard a collection of loud shouts and yelps from behind them. As they looked behind they saw that their gang had fallen from behind a wall, where they had obviously been listening and all looked rather guilty. Roxas and Axel both got up and walked over to the heap of them and looked darkly down at them with their arms crossed.

"Oh…hi Roxas…and Axel! Heh..heh.." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh brilliant! Detentions galore!" The group looked behind themselves with a loud 'Huh?' to see a rather scary looking figure come out from the shadows and point at them and shout "YOUR ALL IN DETENTION FOR CUTTING CLASS!"

"MR EYEPATCH!" They shouted in unison and got to their feet and all started running away in fear.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME YOU BRATS! COME HERE!"

Axel glanced at Roxas while they ran out of the premises and smiled softly before looking to the sky.

"Mission..Accomplished"

* * *

"So Xion...are you ready to fully help me in my plan now?"

"Yes...sir" Xion said as she came out of the shadows in Xemnas's office, her face was graced with sadness.

Xemnas smirked evilly "Good..."

* * *

**-CUE ANIME ENDING THEME-**

**Ah~ Nice and lengthy! Well did you enjoy it? Cute? Yes? No? What do you think about Xion and her role in going to be helping Xemnas? (I do not think of Xion as a witch myself by the way! So fans of her, please don't kill me!)**

**Did you like the writing style? I can't know these things unless you review! So please do! (Rhyme~) **

******So Please ****************Review, fave and alert! :) Idea's or questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


	17. The Camping trip! Part 1!

**Well here's the next chapter! 17! Sorry It took a while to get up but please don't kill me! TT^TT**

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter except that it will be split into either 2 or three parts and we'll be seeing a lot more of Saix and Xemnas from now on and their plan! Camping trips! Always fun, right?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^w^**

**Special Thanks:To all my reviewers so far! Love you all and your motivational reviews! ****Also to bitterbeauty813, Yahto and Nano Code who helped my motivation to write this chapter!**  


**Please Review, fave and alert! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I only wish I did...**

* * *

**The Next Life Takes Memories With It - Chapter 17**

"ALRIGHT! Settle down kids!" The loud voice of Mr Dice managed to silence our class. "Our headteacher is happy to announce that we will be having our annual camp out in the forest of the small mountain located just a little out of our town." The class started talking excitedly to one another. "I am sure many of you are excited, unfortunately the head will not be accompanying us this year but our deputy head Mr Isa is coming in his place to make sure you are all in order. You will need to be in pairs. Two students in each tent. Girls will be with girls and boys with boys. So please be ready for this weekend!"

"Well this should be fun" I muttered to myself as I leaned my head on my hand and looked out the window into the sky as the bell rang for lunch.

As I was rummaging through my locker, I managed to catch Axel slowly walking towards me, he had a cocky grin on his face. I sighed. "Hello Axel"

"Hey Roxy~ So about the camping trip, I don't suppose you want to share a tent with me?"

"My name is Roxas and I don't mind...as long as you don't try anything funny" I glanced at him with a look that said "Or I'll kill you" He gulped and raised his hands in front of himself, nodding quickly

"I promise!" I nodded and got the books I needed out of my locker before turning to him and walked with him to our group. Naturally we were all talking about the trip and trying to organize ourselves into pairs. Xion wasn't there...I haven't seen her since yesterday when she..k-kissed me. She seemed sad...I hope she's ok. I didn't love her...but she was still my friend. I decided not to worry about it too much and looked at our group who were currently being very loud and arguing with each other. A whistle blew.

"SILENCE!" Everyone sopped and looked towards a very irritated Aqua "Now! Organize yourselves into pairs and do it quietly!" She really would make a great police officer. Immediately everyone stood with someone and looked as if they were part of the army. I looked on with a blank expression

"Yahh!" Axel had grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him, smiling.

"Right! So we have: Kairi and Namine, Demyx and Zexion, Sora and Riku, Ventus and Terra, Larxene and Marluxia...WAIT! M-Marluxia! You count as a teacher so you need to go with them! Also it's boys with boys!" She said with her arms crossed.

"Aww~ Come on! Look at her she looks enough like a boy!" He said pointing at her with his finger. However Larxene make sure to grab that finger and twisted it in a painful direction when she heard the comment "Gahhhh! Larxene why are you so mean!" He said in a childlike voice, sniffling. "Fine then! I can make the transformation!" He suddenly pulled a curtain from nowhere and emerged with the girls uniform on and his hair straightened. We all looked on horrified and imagined a strike of lightening behind us, he looked just like a girl! He moved his hand in front of his mouth in a shy like, school girl manner and looked towards the floor.

"H-hello my name is Marsha..." suddenly he looked up with a small girly laugh and bounded towards Axel, lacing his arms round his neck and blew in his ear. That's it! I punched up into his chin and he went flying behind us. I quickly dusted my hands off and looked behind at him, glaring. He had his ass up in the air and looked in pain. Perfect. I turned back around, smiling to myself and found Axel and the group, staring at me, some smirking knowingly. I blushed.

"W-what?! He was asking for it!" I quickly looked away, pouting and felt Axel ruffle my hair. As I looked up at him he didn't have his cat like smile but a warm one. His jade coloured eyes looked so happy and...relieved? I blushed again, deeper this time and looked down, trying to get my heart rate down to a steady pace.

Aqua sighed "Anyway it looks like I'll be sharing with Larxene. Eh? Where's Xion?"

"I-I havn't seen her since yesterday" I said, with a pained look on my face. Is it my fault...?

"Hmm...well maybe we can ask to have three in a tent then." She sighed happily "I'm just happy we got that sorted out."

"Yeah! Now lets all have fun this weekend guys! I heard on Sunday there's going to be a bravery test!" Demyx shouted out happily.

* * *

And so the weekend came up fast. We were all busy getting our tents up and some of us were cooking for ourselves. I still hadn't seen Xion but I was told she came on the trip. Where was she?

"Roxas? You ok?" I heard Axel ask concerned.

"Y-yeah, I was just wondering where Xion was...I haven't seen her since...well you know... I'm worried I've upset her..." He sighed and rubbed my back.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just wanted some alone time huh? Although it is strange that it's been so long..." he said as he distracted himself with hammering in the hooks for the tent.

The sky was painted orange from the sunset and was slowly darkening. Our group had decided to meet up at night at one of the camp-fire's. We had started to tell ghost stories. Sora's of coarse featured him as the hero. I noticed however that Axel, Riku and Terra were very tense and aware of Saix who was carefully observing our group with an unreadable expression on his face. I caught his eye and he smirked which gave me a sharp shiver down my spine. Axel of coarse realised and glared at Saix head on who soon walked away. Riku and Terra glanced too, slowly shuffling closer to their smaller friend respectively.

By the time we had finished, everyone had, had a go and it was quite late, so we all made it back to our tents. Me and Axel slowly crawled into our tent, it was extremely dark so we turned on our small oil lamp as we got our sleeping bags sorted out. Axel stayed silent the entire time, scowling. We soon got into our makeshift beds and I turned off the lamp. Axel had his back turned to me.

"G-goodnight..." I muttered quietly, before laying down and laid down on my side, staring at his back. I closed my eyes and started to try and drift off into sweet slumber. I soon heard shuffling and felt something fall across my waist and pull me towards a warmth. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at someone's chest, I slowly tilted my head up and met piercing green eyes, I gasped softly and blushed.

"A-Axel? W-what are you-"

"Don't let him near you." He dead panned. "Promise me."

I nodded slowly and tried to will my blush down.

"I mean it Roxy. Tell me if he does anything to you, call for me when you need me." His other hand moved to behind my head and he pulled me even more to his chest as he buried his face in my hair "Please..."

My eyes softened at his worrying. I then decided that I'd give him more chances to help me. He was't doing it out of of cockiness, he just wants to protect me...as a friend who he doesn't want to loose? Or because of something else...

"I promise Axel" He smiled and closed his eyes as he drifted off into sleep with his arm still protectively round my waist. I soon followed.

"Hehehe~" I woke up at hearing the girl's laughing voice and groaned, spotting a bobbing light that was currently outside my tent. Axel's arm was still around me and he stirred slightly at the voice. "Roxas~?" My eyes widened at the voice, 'Xion?!' I quickly crawled out of my tent and looked round. Sure enough there was Xion in front of my vision, bending and smiling down at me. "Come on! I want to show you something!" She said in an excited and hushed tone before running off a little towards a small hill in the woods. I probably should have said no but I wanted answers on where she had been all this time. So I quickly slipped on my shoes and followed her although I was still in pyjamas.

She ran up the hill hurriedly and I followed her up as quickly as I could. We walked for a little while before I found that she had lead me to a small, abandoned cabin.

"Oh! I completely forgot about your brothers! They gotta see this too! It'll be awesome for you all! Stay here and I'll be back in a minute ok?"I noticed that she was trying to hide her face and eyes as much as possible and I grabbed her arm as she turned.

"Xion! First tell me where you were all this time...I was worried" I said sadly and she quickly twisted her hand out of my grip. "

"I'll tell you when I show you this ok? I don't want to get all sad now..." I sighed

"Ok, but hurry up" she nodded before running back down the hill to get my brothers. I looked at the cabin thinking what could be so fascinating.

A few minutes later she came back with my brothers in tow. Sora was rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes and Ven was scratching his head and running his hand through his hair.

"Xion why couldn't we do this tomorrow. We're all tired." I said to her

"I'm sorry but I was just so excited. Come on!" We followed her reluctantly as she opened the door to the cabin and we all trudged inside. The other two more awake now. Xion slipped in after and locked the door behind her, leaning against it and blocking our exit. We looked at her but she just looked down, her hair effectively hiding her solemn face.

"Xion?" I questioned, my brows furrowing.

"Well done Xion! What a good student~" I recognised the voice as Saix's and looked quickly towards the shadows seeing a wine glass glinting in the moonlight. Me and Sora both exchanged worried glances knowing what this man could do, while Ven looked as lost as ever. We scowled and I quickly turned towards Xion, angry.

"How could you?!" She flinched and I saw her tremble at my words.

Saix wasn't alone, I could feel another presence in the room. It stepped into the moonlight and I recognized him as the douche who hit a ball at the back of my head.

"Vanitas?!" Ventus exclaimed "What are you doing here?!" Obviously he had come on the trip but what did he have to do with all of this.

"Unfortunately I'm connected to all you losers so I'm part of this too. I'm...needed shall we say." he said but he didn't look happy about all this either. He looked...sad...

"Enough chit chat! We don't have much time!" Some unknown force quickly hit us back against the wooden wall of the cabin, Vanitas included. We gasped and sputtered in pain, cursing. Xion gasped, covering her mouth and looked towards me worriedly and regrettably with wide eyes, crying as we all slowly slid down the wall in pain and passed out.

* * *

******Did you enjoy it? Are you intrigued? Is it getting good? Likey? :) No likey? :( Review? Fave Character?**

******10/12/12 - I have started a new poll for my next Kingdom Hearts story! Are you interested In finding out what it's about? Then please vote if you would like to see it written or not. Description is in the question!**

******Thank you to all my supporters and the next chapter will be up soon!**

******Please ****************Review, fave and alert! :) Idea's or questions of anything for this story are welcome! Oh and please point out typo's if you can! Thanks x**


End file.
